Un Nuevo Destino, Un Nuevo Objetivo
by I'mBrave
Summary: escenas y momentos de la relación de vegeta y bulma, después de la batalla contra cell. En esos 7 años antes de la llegada de majin boo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es un fic sobre la relación de vegeta y bulma durante esos 7 años, después de la batalla con cell y lo androides y antes de la llegada de majin boo.

Como recién estoy integrándome a esta página y apenas hice un fic, este es mi segundo, espero que me reciban bien jeje. Me gustaría que dejen comentarios para ver si les gusta la historia.  
>Antes de comenzar quiero avisar que este primer capítulo es solo pensamientos sin nada de diálogos para demostrar en qué situación se encuentran pero después ya les agregaré diálogos y trama, bueno intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.<p>

Bueno, habiendo dicho esto, comenzamos.

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DEL GENIO AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Nuevo Destino, Un Nuevo Objetivo<strong>

Era una noche oscura, donde una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules se encuentra descansando en su cama. No ha podido dormir desde aquel día en el que los androides se presentaron, pero eso por fin había terminado. Hace apenas unas horas todo había acabado, cuando llegaron, su hijo del futuro y yamcha, a avisarle que gohan había eliminado a ese androide llamado cell. Después de conversar y demás, trunks decidió irse a descansar, ya que al día siguiente se iría a su hogar, al futuro. Antes de llegar a su cuarto intentó sentir el ki de su padre para ver si estaba cerca, pero no logró percibirlo, ya que éste debió ocultarlo.

"Tal vez quiera estar solo, después de todo lo que pasó hoy, y sobre todo la muerte de gokú" pensó el muchacho, y así se dirigió a su cama para poder dormir tranquilamente. Mañana por fin acabaría con esos androides de su tiempo. Ya era hora, él y su madre, por fin vivirían en paz. Con este pensamiento se puso a dormir.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la corporación, seguían dos personas conversando. Yamcha pudo notar que vegeta no se encontraba, él creyó que el primer lugar en ir sería ese, suponía que ya era su casa. Él hablaba con bulma de todo los sucedido, también de cosas del pasado, recordando viejos tiempos. Hace mucho que no conversaban así. Después de su rompimiento y su recorrido por el desierto, entrenando. Las pocas veces de sus visitas a bulma no hablaban casi nada, talvez porque era un poco incómodo, no lo sabía. Pero quería ser su amigo, ella era muy importante como para dejarla y no tenerla siquiera como una conocida.  
>La última vez que estaba en una situación similar, conversando con ella. Bulma estaba embarazada de ese saiyajin. Y no podía creerlo, mucho menos entenderlo. ¿Cómo pasó? Pero no quiso decir nada, su amiga podía tomar las decisiones que quería. Aunque se molestó mucho, bulma tenía sentimientos hacia el príncipe y, obviamente, según él, vegeta no le correspondería.<br>Ya se había perdido en sus pensamientos, no sabía de qué hablaba bulma. Éste seguía preguntándose cómo es posible que bulma se haya quedado con ese saiyajin, aunque tenía que admitirlo, él se equivocó con el príncipe. Creyó que era un infeliz asesino. Pero, al parecer, vegeta tenía muchas facetas que nunca conocería. Ahora entendía por qué bulma se molestaba cuando él ofendía a vegeta, o hablaba mal para él. Sí, él, definitivamente, no conocía a vegeta, pero bulma sí. Tendría que disculparse con bulma, obviamente. Porque si, aunque quisiera, lo hacía con el príncipe, éste sólo lo ignoraría. Sumergido en sus pensamientos se olvidó hablarle a bulma sobre la mejor parte o la más impactante de la batalla, según él y los demás guerreros. Cuando vegeta, ante la muerte de trunks, lleno de ira, se lanza con toda la furia que haya sentido alguna vez, para atacar a cell sin temor alguno, ni siquiera ante la muerte. Sí, a bulma le gustará escuchar esa parte.

Y así siguieron conversando hasta que yamcha decidió irse, después de todo, él también tenía que descansar.

En otro lado del mundo. Cierto príncipe se encontraba en unas montañas observando las estrellas.  
>No sabía qué hacer. La batalla, para la cual entrenó y demostrarles a todos quien es el más fuerte, había terminado. Y eso era lo de menos, ya que sabía que acabarían con esos androides, pero después de eso se suponía que derrotaría a kakarotto. El muy infeliz, nuevamente, le salvó la vida, sacrificando la suya.<br>Antes de llegar a las montañas, en el camino, se estaba empezando a retractar sobre lo de dejar de luchar. Cuando vio el cielo nublarse, supo que los otros guerreros estaban convocando al dragón y que revivirían a las personas que murieron por los androides. Para su desgracia, su némesis no fue uno de ellos. Nuevamente sintió rabia hacia aquel tercera clase, no quiso ser revivido y prefirió quedarse en el otro mundo. El príncipe, tan ansioso, esperaba su batalla contra él, era lo que más deseaba. Pero, al parecer, a su némesis ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza su enfrentamiento. Al muy infeliz ni siquiera le importó su revancha. ¡Diablos! Lo odiaba aún más. Pero de qué sirve sentir todo ese rencor y ese odio, ni siquiera podría utilizarlo para pelear, ya se resignó a aquello.

¿Qué va hacer? No tenía ni la menor idea. Ya acabó lo de los androides, ahora ¿qué haría? Podría ir al espacio y convertirse en el nuevo rey del universo. El único ser superior es el vástago de kakarotto, pero mientras él no se acercara y atacara a su preciado planeta, el niño no intervendría en sus planes.  
>" ¡Al diablo!" pensó el saiyajin.<br>A quien quería engañar, ya ni siquiera eso le interesaba.  
>Lo mejor sería volver a su nuevo "hogar". Ya era tarde y lo más probable es que todos estén durmiendo. Por alguna razón ver a su mujer e hijo en ese estado, lo tranquilizaba, verlos tan calmados, tan frágiles le hacía sentirse en paz.<p>

Y con ese pensamiento decidió ir a su destino, la corporación cápsula.

En su habitación se encontraba bulma, quien aún no podía dormir ya que se quedó pensando en todo lo que habían hablado con su amigo. En realidad estaba esperándolo. Sabía que estaba bien, su hijo y amigo se lo dijeron, pero aún así no iba a estar tranquila hasta verlo con sus propios ojos. Además tenía un poco de miedo. La batalla había terminado y, como tal, la estancia de vegeta en la tierra daba a su fin y no estaba gokú como para que se quedara a enfrentarlo. El saiyajin simplemente podría irse en este momento sin siquiera ver atrás y preocuparse por ella y su hijo. Y, lo peor de todo, es que temía que el príncipe ya lo haya hecho y que en estos momentos se encuentre en el universo mientras ella lo espera.

Seguía con sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó un ruido en su balcón. Se sintió feliz, era él, no había duda alguna. No lo pensó dos veces y decidió ponerse su bata y salir a verlo.

Antes de que lograra abrir la ventana para el príncipe, éste ya lo había hecho y ya había entrado, quedando sorprendido al verla despierta, se suponía que estaría durmiendo.  
>Ella no podía creerlo, ahí estaba él, no había huido al espacio. Pero al verlo pudo observar algo, vegeta estaba ¿triste? ¿dolido?, no sabía explicarse bien aún, pero el saiyajin estaba, eso es, vulnerable. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable antes.<p>

Vegeta observó a su mujer y se reprendió a si mismo por haberse mostrado "un débil" ante ella.  
>Bulma no sabía qué hacer, al parecer, vegeta ya se había dado cuenta de sus pensamientos que tenía sobre cómo se debe estar sintiendo porque en ese momento cambió su expresión y endureció más su mirada.<p>

"Debe pensar que le tengo compasión como si fuera un débil" pensó la científica.  
>Y justamente eso era lo que estaba pensando el saiyajin, quien para no mostrarse tan patético ante su mujer, decidió tomarla de una manera posesiva y, antes de que la científica dijera algo, él la estaba tomando y besando de una manera salvaje.<br>Bulma decidió corresponderle para que no se sintiera mal, pero su príncipe estaba siendo muy bruto, demasiado en realidad, nunca la había tratado así. No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Él regresó pero no era el vegeta que la trataba bien, a pesar de sus discusiones y sus tratados, en la intimidad, él siempre la tomaba de una manera única, cuidándola, amándola.  
>Vegeta al ver llorar a su mujer, no pudo evitar sentirse mal. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? La estaba lastimando y todo porque se sentía patético ante su nuevo destino. Pero ella no tenía la culpa, bueno ella lo hizo débil pero no fue su intención, él calló ante esa debilidad y tomó ese camino. Pudo haberlo evitado pero no lo hizo.<br>En ese momento vegeta dejó de lastimarla, se separó y se le quedó viendo. Era tan hermosa y frágil. Bulma se alegró de que haya parado, ella quería hacerlo pero temía que al separarlo el saiyajin lo tomará como un rechazo y se molestara. Luego, nuevamente, vio en sus ojos esa vulnerabilidad con la que llegó. Definitivamente perdió su rumbo. Ella decidió seguir, esta vez, más suave y vegeta aceptó. Y así se entregaron el uno al otro por toda la noche.

Era de madrugada a pocas horas del amanecer y el príncipe no podía dormir, seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Decidió salir de su cama y caminar por su "hogar". Necesitaba pensar. De pronto llegó al cuarto de su hijo, el del futuro, no pudo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido. Cómo era posible que él, un príncipe despiadado, se haya abalanzado hacia cell de esa manera. Él era un experto en las batallas y lo que hizo no era acto de un guerrero. Pero no pudo evitar sentir ira, cuando ese monstruo atacó a trunks y, además, se osaba a burlarse de eso como si su vida no fuera importante. Pero la ira era lo de menos, después de haber sentido esa furia, vino en seguida un vacío profundo, que nunca antes había sentido. Eso lo llevó a atacar a ese androide. Ni siquiera le importó su vida, lo único que quería era vengar su muerte y matarlo por haberse atrevido a atacar a su hijo. No podía negarlo, desde que pasaron a la habitación del tiempo y el espíritu, lo había aceptado como tal, su hijo.

No se atrevió a entrar, se sentía vergonzoso por haber mostrado sus sentimientos de esa manera y era seguro que ya se haya enterado. En lugar de eso, siguió su camino y este lo llevó a la habitación de su hijo, el bebé. Se le quedó observando y, como suponía, empezó a sentir esa paz y calidez que lo calma.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Dónde está el asesino que fue alguna vez. Ese hombre que sólo sentía orgullo, ira, odio y, aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo, dolor.  
>Ahora se sentía en paz; bulma lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y él encontraba consuelo estando con ella y por alguna razón eso le gustaba. Y ahora se encuentra observando a su hijo encontrando calma ante la situación que se encuentra.<p>

"Lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir" pensó el príncipe mientras se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con la científica. Definitivamente necesitaba descansar.

Las cosas ya no serían iguales, todo sería diferente en su nueva vida y por alguna razón ni siquiera le importaba. Pero una cosa era segura él ya no sería el mismo de antes.

Y así decide acostarse, abrazando a su mujer, y dormir tranquilamente.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

><p>Este sería el primer capítulo. Sé que es solo pensamientos sin diálogos, pero solo es este primer capítulo, desde el siguiente ya empezará la historia. Lo hice así porque quería escribir lo que pensaba al respecto, al menos sobre ese día, y para que se vea en qué situación se encontraban. El fic no será muy largo, la verdad no tengo mucha imaginación y, aún peor, inspiración así que no creo que sea un fic de más de siete u ocho capítulos.<p>

Me gustaría que dejaran review para saber si les gusta. Algunos comentarios constructivos o destructivos, no importa, de los errores se aprende. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y ya nos veremos. Espero actualizar pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, hoy tuve tiempo para escribir el capítulo dos de mi historia. Espero que le sea de su agrado.  
>En los siguientes capítulos no tendrán una línea temporal seguida, o sea que cada capítulo se saltará de un mes a otro o ya pasado un año, etc.<br>Bueno comencemos con el segundo capítulo de la historia.

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II: RECUPERANDO EL ORGULLO<strong>

Ya pasó 6 meses desde el torneo de cell y nuestra pareja se encuentra en su habitación discutiendo, como un día normal y corriente.

-Vegeta, ya me tienes harta de tu crisis. Todos los días te la pasas viendo televisión, comiendo o durmiendo- le reprochaba la científica al saiyajin, quien se encontraba, como dijo bulma, viendo televisión sin prestarle atención a lo que decía su mujer.

-¿Qué no piensas decir nada?- le seguía discutiendo la peliazul al guerrero que, ya cansado de estar escuchando, se levanta para hablarle a su "querida" mujer.

-¿Qué no es lo que querías? Antes, siempre me reprendías por pasarme tanto tiempo en mi entrenamiento y por ser tan extremo- le respondía el saiyajin.

-Sí, pero…- no pudo terminar ya que el saiyajin le interrumpió.

-Entonces, ya deja de molestarme y ve a divertirte con el enano- decía un molesto vegeta ante la tanta insistencia de su mujer.

Y es que desde hace semanas que todo era igual, durante todo el día no encontraba que hacer y se la pasaba, como le dijo su mujer, haciendo esas cosas terrícolas. Incluso, la ha acompañado al centro comercial y otros lugares, para poder distraerse y no aburrirse en la casa.

-Pero….!ahggg!- Bulma, al no saber que responderle, decide irse, como dijo su príncipe, a divertirse con su hijo. Le estaba preocupando vegeta, ya no hace nada y hasta ha salido a varios lugares con ella y su hijo pero, aun así, quería ver de nuevo al vegeta que no se rendía ante nada, al que admiraba por su determinación de querer superarse sin importar la situación en la que se encontraba. Nunca creyó que eso le estaría pasando a ella pero ¡extraña al orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin! Y ese hombre que estaba arriba solo era una patética excusa de guerrero. Definitivamente tiene que hacerlo. Ayudará a su querido príncipe a salir de su crisis. Ella hará que el guerrero regrese.

En la hora del almuerzo, un vegeta muuuy hambriento se encontraba bajando las escaleras yendo hacia la cocina.

-Hola joven vegeta, ¿Cómo has estado es estos días?- le saludaba su querida suegra, como siempre con su imborrable sonrisa.

"¡agg! Ya volvieron los padres de la mujer y justamente me tengo que encontrar con ella" pensaba el saiyajin que, al ver a su suegra, estaba dando vuelta hacia atrás y volver por donde vino antes de que esa mujer lo meta en su conversación.

-A nosotros nos fue muy bien sabes. Si tardamos un poco más fue porque nos quedamos a APROVECHAR el tiempo y DISFRUTAR unos días jijiji- le comentaba la rubia con una sonrisa pícara y resaltando ambas palabras.

-grr…- vegeta sólo gruñó y bufó, incomodándose por el comentario de la mujer y aparentando indiferencia. Decidió quedarse y soportar su, según vegeta, desesperante voz, sólo porque tenía mucha hambre y la mujer le estaba preparando, por como olía, un delicioso almuerzo. Tenía que aceptarlo, la mujer sabía cocinar muy bien.

En otro lado de la corporación. En el laboratorio, para ser más específico, se encontraba una científica peliazul pero no estaba trabajando.

-Maldición, no puedo concentrarme sólo pienso en vegeta y su estúpida crisis- decía una bulma muy cansada, mentalmente, ya que físicamente no ha movido si quiera un dedo.

Empezó a recordar como era antes vegeta. Cuando discutían, antes, siempre insultándose, obviamente sin que esto llegara lejos o más allá de palabrerías, era como un juego de ver quién se quedaba con la última palabra. Ahora solo discuten gritándose sin importar si se ofenden o no. Pero vegeta ya no pone de su parte, prácticamente, en nada.

"La única forma de hacerlo reaccionar es atacándole en el poco orgullo que le queda" pensaba la mujer de cabello azul.

Se siente mal de pensar cómo reaccionará el guerrero cuando ella lo empiece a ofender. Ella, a pesar de ser la única persona que se metió con el orgullo del saiyajin y sigue viva, sana y salva, se siente mal por su príncipe. Sabe que no le hará daño, sin importar lo que le diga, pero a pesar de tener ese "privilegio", ella nunca lo usaba ya que lo último que quiere es lastimar a su guerrero de una forma u otra, en este caso, emocionalmente.

Y con este pensamiento decidió tomar un descanso e ir a la cocina, era la hora del almuerzo y tenía que hablar con su príncipe.

Vegeta, quien ya se encontraba terminando su almuerzo, notó que bulma entraba y se sentaba a su lado para comer. Ésta no le quitaba la mirada al de cabello de flama.  
>Después de comer, bulma se levantó y lavó los trastes. Cuando vegeta se levantó y estaba a punto de seguir su rutina: Ya miró televisión, acaba de comer, entonces, le falta lo último, dormir. Pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, la científica lo detiene.<p>

-Tenemos que hablar, vegeta- le decía una muy seria peliazul.

Al guerrero le extrañó su expresión, así que decidió quedarse por la curiosidad de saber de qué quería hablar la mujer. Así que en respuesta, sólo asiente para afirmar que la está escuchando.

-Vegeta, quiero decirte que eres ¡UN MALDITO COBARDE!- le gritaba la científica de manera agresiva.

El guerrero se quedó sorprendido. Últimamente bulma lo ofendía y le gritaba pero ahora no hizo nada para que venga y le dijera eso. Así que decide gritarle de la misma forma.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIRME ESO?!- le respondía un vegeta muy furioso. Nadie lo trataba de esa manera y no se lo iba a permitir gritarle.

-soy la madre de tu hijo y tu pareja, tengo todo el derecho de opinar lo que quiera sobre ti- no estaba muy segura de su respuesta, ella creyó que el saiyajin explotaría al escuchar lo primero.

-¿y eso qué?- el guerrero se lo preguntó de forma tosca e indiferente como si no fuera nada importante.

Bulma al escuchar lo que dijo se molestó.

-¡¿Y ESO QUÉ?!-repite bulma enfadándose más y más. -¿no crees que merezco respeto por ser alguien importante en tu vida?- le pregunta la científica.

-¿respeto? ¿Por haber engendrado a un híbrido patético y débil conmigo?- Una vez que lo dijo se arrepintió. En realidad ya se estaba cansando de las discusiones con su mujer y no quería nada, estaba de mal humor. Pero lo que dijo no tenía perdón. Ni siquiera él piensa eso, sólo lo dijo por su estado malhumorado.

Bulma al escuchar lo que dijo empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas. Y se cansó de la actitud del príncipe. Si no quería pelear bien, pero nunca tenía que haber metido a su hijo en la charla.

Con todo el dolor e ira le dijo – si eso es lo que piensas, ¿por qué sigues aquí? Si no quieres estar con nosotros y piensas así ¿por qué no te vas? Yo no quiero a un hombre cobarde que al ser superado y perder un estúpido capricho de demostrar superioridad se porte como un imbécil y opine así de su familia- empezó a llorar y siguió -Creí que en este papel, de padre, serías mejor que gokú pero parece que hasta en esto te supera-

Vegeta se sentía mal al ver a su mujer en ese estado, pero no le estaba gustando para nada lo que decía, otra vez comparándolo con ese tercera clase.

-No me compares con kakarotto- le decía un vegeta algo molesto.

- Tienes razón, eres de lo más patético que no mereces ser comparado con nadie, ni siquiera con un "débil" humano- respondía de una manera despreciable hacia el guerrero.

-¡YA CALLATE!- gritaba el saiyajin, no le estaba gustando para nada lo que estaba diciendo su mujer.

-¡No! Ya me cansé de tu estúpida actitud, creí que cambiarías. Pero parece que seguirás siendo el mismo despiadado que fuiste. Creí que podía ayudarte pero tú no cambiaras- Bulma seguía llorando y volteando su cabeza. No quería que vegeta la viera en ese estado.

-¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!- le gritaba el guerrero, que en un acto desesperado y molesto, lleno de furia también, la toma del cuello.

Bulma se sorprende al ver lo que estaba pasando, su príncipe la estaba lastimando. No pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas e intentar zafarse del agarre.

- vegeta…- susurra la peliazul en un acto de hacer que el guerrero reaccione.

Vegeta al escuchar a bulma, reacciona y de manera instintiva deshace su agarre y sólo se queda observándola.

-ve…te…..vete….vegeta…- susurra nuevamente bulma.

-como quieras- le responde el guerrero de manera indiferente, aparentando cómo si no le importara. La verdad, le afectó lo que estaba diciendo pero no iba a demostrarlo.

De esta manera sale por la puerta de la cocina y emprende vuelo.

Bulma que seguía llorando desconsoladamente, sube a su habitación, donde encuentra a su bebé que estaba despierto y mirándola. Allí lo abraza y se duerme, sin soltar a su hijo. El niño lo reconfortaba siempre.

Vegeta, que ya pasaron horas y horas, seguía volando sin rumbo. Ya había dado la vuelta al planeta como 3 veces. Ya estaba anocheciendo, se quedó en una montaña de una isla observando el atardecer.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que su mujer le dijo en la tarde, le afectó demasiado. Se sentía furioso, molesto, ¿dolido?, sí también. Esa furia, ¡maldición!, ya no podía resistirlo tenía que sacar todo eso de una vez.

"AHHH! Esa mujer siempre haciendo sentir débil" pensaba mientras empezaba a moverse y descendía en la isla.

-¡NO, YO NO SOY UN DÉBIIIIIIIIL! ¡YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN. EL GUERRERO MÁS PODEROSO DEL UNIVERSOOOOO….! – grita el saiyajin sacando todo su poder y haciendo temblar al planeta. ¡Diablos! esa fuerza que estaba sintiendo, no la sentía desde hace mucho.  
>Y con esa emoción decide desquitarse con la isla, destruyendo todo a su paso.<p>

Bulma que estaba durmiendo pesadamente, como siempre, no se despertó con el temblor. Pero el niño, sí. Trunks, además de ser fuerte, era inteligente. Y con sangre saiyajin en sus venas tiene un instinto que lo hace reaccionar. Siempre está pendiente del ki de sus padres. Sobre todo de su padre. Cuando ve y siente a su padre, le sonríe porque lo reconoce como tal. Pero cuando siente que su ki se altera, llora porque cree que algo extraño le pasa. En este caso, al sentir el gran poder que su padre estaba emanando, empezó a llorar, porque se sentía intimidado por ese gran poder. Bulma al escuchar llorar a su hijo, se levanta y le empieza a calmarlo.

-Ya hijo, no te preocupes. Mami se siente mejor. Por favor, mi amor deja de llorar. Tú eres un bebé muy fuerte.- trunks al escuchar a su madre estaba empezando a calmarse.

Bulma abrazó más fuerte a su hijo, al recordar lo de la tarde. Ella sólo quería ayudar a vegeta y todo su plan se arruinó, terminando de la peor manera.

El guerrero se detuvo un momento a descansar. Se sentía mucho mejor, definitivamente necesitaba eso. Pero los recuerdos de esa discusión lo lleva aquedarse meditando. Dio un suspiro.

"Esa maldita mujer tenía razón, necesitaba pelear" pensó el guerrero mientras cambiaba su rostro a un gesto de sorpresa.

-Un momento…!maldición!- dijo el príncipe

"Esto era un plan de esa mujer. Hacerme enojar para que descargue toda mi furia de la única forma que sé hacerlo. Sí, claro que era un plan suyo. Solo ella podría idear algo así. Cómo no me di cuenta antes." Pensaba el príncipe mientras hacia una media sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

"Definitivamente, tengo que admitirlo esa mujer es única, me conoce perfectamente. Bueno, ahora que volví y siento esta emoción no puedo dejar de seguir entrenando. Cuando regrese a la corporación se lo agradeceré a la mujer, a mi manera." Fue el último pensamiento del guerrero que una vez levantado se dirigió hacia la isla para terminar de destrozarla.

Nuevamente se sintió otro temblor, y trunks volvió a llorar. Bulma ya estaba cansada le costó calmarlo y ahora nuevamente estaba pasando. Pero el temblor le preocupó más. ¿Que estará pasando? Se cuestionaba la científica. Por lo sucedido.

Vegeta, ya totalmente exhausto, decide regresar a casa. Estaba tan cansado que apenas podía mantenerse volando. La poca energía que tenía la estaba guardando para lo que le faltaba aquella noche. El agradecimiento a bulma por haberlo hecho reaccionar.

Bulma que por fin hizo dormir a su hijo, lo seguía sosteniendo en brazos antes de acomodarlo en la cama, al levantarse sintió una ráfaga de viento que levantó sus vestido y su cabello. Al voltear lo vio ahí, se sintió feliz de que haya regresado, parado en la alcoba, observándola. Quería disculparse por haberlo ofendido, pero al verlo sonreír se dio cuenta que no había por qué hacerlo, ya todo estaba olvidado.

Luego lo miró de nuevo y se dio cuenta que no notó como se encontraba el guerrero. Vegeta tenía toda la ropa destrozada y en su rostro y brazos mostraba algunas raspaduras y heridas. Su príncipe ha vuelto, eso quiere decir que se fue a alguna montaña a entrenar y desquitarse por lo sucedido. Su plan funcionó. Se sintió feliz por eso. Luego notó que su mirada se posó en ella y la bajaba hacia su hijo, de manera insinuante. Ella captó el mensaje. Va a tener una larga noche. Parece que su príncipe le va a agradecer por hacerlo volver. Es obvio que su agradecimiento no iba a ser mediante habla. Él lo va a hacer a su manera, demostrándoselo.

Otra vez su mirada subía hacia ella y bajaba hacia su hijo. Así que bulma decidió dejar al niño en su habitación para poder consumir su acto de amor y pasión con su príncipe.

Al día siguiente, vegeta despertó con una sonrisa observando a su hermosa mujer a su lado. Todo volvía a ser como antes, bueno él estaba cambiando, pero lo más importante estaba bien, su nueva vida con su mujer e hijo. Decidió quedarse en la cama, después del entrenamiento de ayer y su reconciliación con su pareja, tenía derecho de darse un descanso y así volvió a caer dormido abrazando a su mujer.

**CONTINUARÁ…..**

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué tal el segundo capitulo? Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión para saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo o cometo algún error para poder mejorar jeje.<br>Quiero agradecer a todos que se toman su tiempo por leer mi fic.

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: "UN DÍA DE PADRE E HIJO"

¿Ya se imaginan al saiyajin con su hijo en un día juntos y totalmente solos?

Ok, eso es todo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok…Bueno, talvez tarde en actualizar, no sé si voy a tener tiempo, haciendo deberes y demás. Así que ya saben si tardo no se preocupen, no voy a abandonar el fic.  
>Está bien, aquí va el tercer capítulo de mi fic.<p>

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z PERTENECE A AKIRA TORIYAMA**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO III: UN DÍA DE PADRE E HIJO<strong>

Bulma, junto a su madre, se encuentra cocinando y dándole de comer a su bebé. En otro lado de la corporación se encuentra el saiyajin entrenando, como lo ha estado haciendo desde hace meses atrás cuando recuperó su espíritu de guerrero gracias a su mujer.

Volviendo a la cocina, bulma recibe una llamada, ésta toma su celular y contesta.

-Hola- responde bulma al tomar su celular.

-buenas noches señorita bulma, están preparando una junta y los ejecutivos solicitan de su presencia, es dentro de una hora- le avisa su secretaria.

-mmm….está bien iré enseguida-contesta, mientras le sigue dando de alimentar a su hijo.

-hasta luego señorita bulma- le contesta su secretaria colgando la llamada.

Entonces bulma deja de alimentar a trunks y lo lleva a su cuarto para cambiarlo y así llevárselo a su junta. Después de todo es la jefa y nadie le puede decir que hacer o no, y mucho menos a quien puede llevar y a quien no. Aunque está segura que a vegeta no puede llevarlo aunque quiera después de la última vez, cuando noqueó a dos ejecutivos por estar mirándola e hizo su escándalo y todo por comida. Definitivamente vegeta no volvería a pisar el edificio de juntas ejecutivas.

Lo vistió con un pantaloncito azul y una polera pequeña de color blanco, colocándole un gorrito, también azul, en su pequeña cabeza. Después de eso, lo cargó y se llevó a su pequeño primogénito de ojos azules.

Vegeta, ya cansado, finalizó con su entrenamiento. Tenía hambre, además, ya era la hora de cenar así que decide entrar a la cocina. Observa que hay un "pequeño" festín en la mesa y se dispone a alimentarse. En ese momento entra su suegra hablándole.

-hola querido yerno- le habla la rubia regalándole una sonrisa al guerrero.

-hmp…- éste solo responde con su típica expresión.

-Hoy nos estamos yendo de viaje y queríamos que le avisaras a bulma para que no se preocupara- su suegra le volvía a dirigir la palabra.

-hola muchacho, sabes las ventajas de estar jubilado es que ya no te agobias con el trabajo, aunque aún extraño mi trabajo. Pero sé que bulma lo hará mejor como presidente de la empresa.- entra el científico con unas maletas y antes de seguir a su esposa hacia la salida le avisa. –ah, casi me olvidaba. Dale esta nota a bulma - habiendo dicho esto, el Dr. Brief se dirige hacia un air-car donde, junto a su rubia esposa, se van del lugar para dejar al príncipe tranquilo.

Para suerte de éste, por fin desaparecieron y ahora que está solo puede disfrutar su comida. Observó la nota que le dejó su suegro pero no la tomó, la deja allí en la mesa. "La mujer la verá" pensaba el príncipe.  
>Una vez que terminó de comer se dirigía hacia su habitación, le extrañó que su mujer no estuviera. A él le hubiera gustado pasar un tiempo con ella. Desde que entrena, le dedicó tiempo a su familia. Ya no entrena como antes, no hay necesidad, ya que están en tiempo de paz. Pero bulma le dijo algo muy interesante una vez mientras disfrutaban su tiempo a solas.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

_Era una noche donde dos cuerpos yacían juntos en la cama, en una habitación obscura, donde eran alumbrados sólo por la luz de la luna y las estrellas._

"_sabes vegeta, me da gusto que hayas vuelto a entrenar. Ya extrañaba a mi orgulloso príncipe" decía una muy agitada peli azul que dormía abrazada con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su guerrero._

"_hmp…" respondía el saiyajin que tenía abrazada a su mujer con un brazo en su cintura y el otro bajo su cabeza._

"_jaja…no seas un gruñón…además, sabes que cuando gokú vuelva del otro mundo estará más fuerte y si no entrenas él te superará por mucho" explicaba la científica muy segura de sus palabras._

"_¿kakarotto volverá?" preguntaba un vegeta muy sorprendido._

"_pues sí, gokú es un hombre imparable y créeme nada lo detiene, y la muerte no será la excepción" respondía bulma, algo extrañada por la pregunta de su príncipe. Conociendo a gokú, sabía que volvería._

"_hmp…interesante" decía un guerrero haciendo una sonrisa ladina, un gesto propio de él, pensando en, nuevamente, su ansiada batalla. Al parecer, no se la arrebataron, solo se retrasó. Esperará con ansias a su amigo-rival para cuando llegue el día que vuelva._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sí, ese era el motivo por el cual seguía entrenando con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque ahora ya no entrena mucho tiempo. También le dedica tiempo a su familia. A veces porque bulma lo obliga, con trucos, amenazas o pucheros, que por desgracia, ante la mirada de esos hermosos ojos color cielo no puede negarle. Aunque, otra veces lo hace por su cuenta, ya que le gusta sentir esa calidez cuando está con ellos.

Cansado, de tanto pensar, también por su entrenamiento, decide acostarse a dormir. Le hubiera gustado pasar la noche con su mujer, pero no estaba. Mañana le cobraría y pasaría más tiempo, aunque eso le costara menos tiempo de entrenamiento.

Una hora después, se ve a una hermosa mujer bajar de su air-car, con un bello bebé, en la entrada de la corporación. Había recibido una buena noticia. Mañana, en una junta, tendrá que convencer a unos empresarios para que invierta en su empresa. Seria sencillo, ella es la mejor en esas situaciones. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, tenía un pequeño problema. ¿Con quién se quedará trunks?

Al entrar, nota que la luz de la cocina está encendida y se va hacia ese lugar. No había nadie, pero encontró la nota que, al parecer, su padre le había escrito. Sólo le avisó que se irían por un tiempo y que vaya a hacer los deberes de la casa, realizar las compras de la semana, etc.  
>No, eso no podía ser. Justo cuando los necesita no se encuentran. Ahora ¿con quién se quedará trunks? No había opción, solo tenía a un hombre en la casa. Sí, el príncipe de los saiyajin.<p>

"mmmm… no va a aceptar. Ahora que se recompuso con su orgullo me vendrá con su _soy el príncipe de los saiyajin y no me prestaré para esas estupideces terrícola como ser una niñera_". Decía molesta la científica, imitando el tono de su príncipe.

"Ahora que lo pienso mejor, quiera o no, lo va hacer. Así pasará más tiempo con su hijo y dudo mucho que se niegue, jaja." Pensaba una, ahora, divertida bulma con una sonrisa.

Dejó a trunks en su habitación y se fue a la suya. Entró de una manera sexy. La mejor manera de convencer a su príncipe era dándole una noche llena de pasión. Pero al entrar vio que su esposo estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Se cambió, colocándose una bata y se echó en su cama, abrazando a su guerrero.

Al día siguiente, bulma fue la primera en despertar. Lo cual le sorprendió. Pero pensándolo mejor, eso le favorecía. No tendría que decirle nada, dejaría al niño y vegeta estará obligado a atenderlo y cuidarlo. Se fue a bañar y alistar rápidamente y antes de salir de su habitación le dio un beso a su esposo. Se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo para despedirse. Una vez que lo hizo, salió de la corporación, para luego irse.

No sabía cómo terminaría todo, si lo que hizo no le traería problemas. Pero no tenía opción, además vegeta es su padre. Sí, talvez no lo trate con todo el cariño del mundo, como está acostumbrado el pequeño, pero nada malo le va a pasar. Confiaba en vegeta a fe ciega completamente. Y con una pequeña sonrisa, imaginando que le deparará a ese par por todo el día, sale rumbo a su trabajo.

Vegeta despertó con un sabor dulce en la boca. Luego sonrió, ahora la cobraría lo de la noche anterior que no estaba su esposa. Cuando se dio la vuelta notó que a su lado no había nadie, pero estaba algo desarreglado, eso quiere decir que la mujer durmió allí y se levantó más temprano. Empezó a estirarse un poco y luego escuchó los gritos de su hijo. No hizo nada, pensó que bulma lo atendería, o sus padres. Pero luego de diez minutos de lloriqueos, decidió ir a ver a su vástago. Al entrar vio una nota.

Su cara cambió a una horrorizada. La mujer salió y dejó al bebé solo, ¡CON ÉL! Esto no podía estar pasándole. Él ni siquiera sabe cómo cuidar a un niño.

Cargó al niño y lo llevó a la cocina. Aún no paraba de llorar y no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué, tampoco estaba para pensar en todo lo que le esté pasando al mocoso. Bajó y para su suerte la mujer, al menos, le dejó su desayuno. Aunque no era mucho, no importaba peor hubiera sido que se esté muriendo de hambre.

No podía comer tranquilo, el niño lloraba y lloraba sin parar y ya les estaba reventando sus tímpanos.

"talvez tenga hambre" pensó el príncipe, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no haber pensado eso desde un principio. Entonces, vegeta le ofreció un poco de su desayuno y, para su suerte, el niño deja de llorar. Aunque, ahora lo miraba extraño, no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que su padre le estaba ofreciendo. El guerrero se estaba molestando estando con su mano estirando su comida esperando a que el bebé lo tome, pero no lo hacía.

-Si tienes hambre, tómalo de una vez mocoso- decía un muy molesto vegeta.

El niño, al escuchar la forma en que su padre le hablaba, lo miró con el mismo ceño fruncido que heredó de la persona que está al frente suyo. Luego observó que atrás de su progenitor se encontraba un biberón. Entonces, empezó a apuntar hacia aquel lugar, balbuceando algunas palabras que, para oídos de vegeta, no tenían sentido ni se entendían. Vegeta, al ver lo que su primogénito hacía, se estaba molestando. ¿Qué demonios quería el pequeño? Luego se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba mirando y apuntando hacia algo que se encontraba detrás de su persona. Así que al voltear, se da cuenta de lo que el pequeño saiyajin quería, su biberón. Para desgracia de ambos, éste se encontraba vacío.

-¡ja!... eres un iluso si crees que yo voy a prepararte algo niño tonto- observó a su hijo de una manera amenazadora para que el niño no se atreva a llorar, ni siquiera a pensarlo.

Trunks, al escuchar lo que su padre le dijo y ver que se negaba a darle de comer lo que él quería, le mira de la misma forma. Retándolo, al igual que su madre.  
>Y como vegeta se seguía negando, el saiyajin menor hace un puchero, agrandando sus pequeños ojos y brotando unas pequeñas lágrimas, heredado de su madre. Vegeta al ver lo que su hijo hacía, voltea la mirada. Maldita sea, él niño heredó esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, al igual que los de su mujer.<p>

-está bien mocoso, veré si hay algo para darte.- "maldita sea, esa mujer me las va a pagar" pensaba un vegeta ya rendido ante las insistencia de su hijo.

Cuando va al refrigerador, todo está vacío. Busca en los gabinetes y nada. "maldición, donde guardan la comida del niño". Lo único que encuentra es una nota de bulma.

_Vegeta, sabes que mis padres viajaron y me pidieron que haga las compras. Como salí apurada no tuve tiempo de nada, así que tú te encargaras de hacerla. Te dejo una tarjeta de crédito y ve al centro comercial.  
>Te amo, bulma.<em>

"Aggg!... maldita mujer, como se le ocurre hacerme esto" "cuando la vuelva a ver ya verá lo que le voy hacer"

-ahora se supone que debo ir al maldito centro comercial, con todos esos humanos rodeándome- vegeta observó a su hijo y éste le sonreía. Al parecer se le había pasado el hambre o eso creía vegeta.

- Eres un saiyajin… así que te aguantarás me oíste… esperarás a que tu madre llegue- le decía un vegeta seguro de sí mismo. Y con eso decide ir a la cámara de gravedad. Pero cuando está a punto de salir por la puerta, escucha a su primogénito llorar. "¿pero qué le pasa?" se preguntaba. Hace un momento estaba riéndose y ahora lloriquea. Decidió ignorar eso y cuando llegó a la puerta. Nuevamente trunks lloró. Quería quedarse con alguien y como su padre es el único que se encuentra allí, no lo dejaría irse, bueno, al menos no sin él. (Ustedes saben que a los bebes le gustan que los mimen).

Vegeta se acercó a su vástago y notó que éste cesó de llorar, y estiraba sus bracitos para que su progenitor lo tomara, mientras que le sonreía. Obviamente el saiyajin puro no lo iba hacer, así que se pasa de largo y otra vez el bebé lloró. De nuevo, se le volvió a acercar y paró su llanto. No tenía opción, si quería entrenar tendría que llevarlo a la cámara de gravedad.

Llevó una cuna encapsulada y salió con su primogénito, en brazos, cargándolo de una manera no tan salvaje. Lo tenía sostenido, con un brazo enredando toda su cintura, a la altura de su cadera del príncipe. Trunks sólo reía. Le divertía pasar tiempo con su padre, o al menos eso parece. Ya que cada vez que lo ve siempre le sonríe y lo mira sin temor, al contrario, lo mira con diversión.

Una vez que llegaron a la cámara de gravedad, vegeta arroja la cápsula lo más alejado de su zona de entrenamiento. Coloca a su hijo en la cuna y le da algunos juguetes que sacó junto con su cuna y, luego, se alejó. Trunks observaba divertido a su padre, le parecía entretenido las "acrobacias" y movimientos que su padre hacía.

Las risas del bebé distrajeron a vegeta, que al ver al niño, no vio venir un contraataque, creado por él, que el robot de entrenamiento le había devuelto. Al caer se vio realmente adolorido y apagó la gravedad para poder levantarse, ya que la fuerza de atracción, realmente brutal, no le permitía. Al levantarse, vio a su hijo un par de metros más adelante, éste había salido de su cuna y gateado, con su biberón, acercándose a su progenitor. Cuando vegeta levanto la cabeza, lo vio allí.

-¿Qué demonios quieres mocoso? Además de causarme distracciones quieres molestarme- le espetó su padre con un ceño fruncido, único gesto cortesía propio de vegeta.

Trunks que lo miraba alegre, se molestó al escuchar lo que le dijo y en un segundo cambió su rostro a uno ceñudo, igual que su padre, y en ese momento le arrojó su biberón a vegeta. Éste al recibir el golpe, en la frente, se levanta rápido, furioso, sujetando a su primogénito lanzándole una mirada fulminante y amenazadora. Pero trunks no le temía, lo cual molestaba a vegeta, y al igual que su padre, nuevamente le reta con la misma mirada.

"diablos, este niño es igual que su madre. Por alguna razón, al igual que ella, no me teme" "será que es valiente o terco y vulgar, igual que bulma"  
>"O será que ya no causo temor a nadie". Este último pensamiento sorprendió un poco a vegeta. Pero luego recordó un momento que lo reconfortó.<p>

Hace 6 meses atrás, cuando se festejaba el primer cumpleaños de trunks y todos los guerreros z y sus conocidos fueron invitados. Ahí se encontraba el cerdito (Oolong), amigo de bulma, comiéndose toda la comida que estaba servida para los invitados. Vegeta, al ver que se iba a quedar sin alimentos, se acerca y le lanza una mirada que fulminó al pobre porcino, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se ocultó detrás de bulma. Ésta al notar todo lo que pasa le recrimina a vegeta. Al saiyajin le extrañó, de todos los guerreros fuertes que se encontraban allí, oolong acudió a bulma. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, era la mejor elección. Si alguna otra persona, además de bulma, se atrevía a recriminarle no viviría para contarlo. Lo mismo pasó con el insecto de yamcha.  
>Ese recuerdo hizo sonreír al guerrero. "definitivamente el mocoso no teme". Vegeta, tan absorto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que su hijo había gateado hasta su biberón y volvió a lanzarlo a la cabeza del saiyajin mayor. Nuevamente el guerrero se molestó.<p>

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- le preguntaba el príncipe bastante molesto.

Trunks seguía mirándolo con la misma mirada retadora. Vegeta seguía preguntándose qué es lo que quería el niño. Luego, como respuesta, escuchó rugir su estómago.

-AH, ¡NO! Te dije que te aguantaras….- no pudo terminar, ya que su estómago, al igual que su hijo, le interrumpió rugiendo con más fuerza que su vástago.

"Maldición, no creo poder aguantar. Y quien sabe a qué hora llegará la mujer".

"no tengo otra opción, tendré que ir al estúpido centro comercial" se decía un vegeta, bastante molesto ya por su falta de apetito y entrenamiento.

-Está bien mocoso, tú te quedarás aquí y yo iré por comida.

Trunks entendía perfectamente lo que su padre le decía y la idea de dejarlo ahí solo no le gustaba para nada. Así que hizo lo único que sabe hacer para hacerse entender y conseguir lo que quiere.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAA….!- empezó a llorar un trunks con ojos lagrimosos.

"pero qué diablos…" vegeta escuchó llorar a su hijo y sólo se quedó ahí observándolo.

"maldición, si lo llevo tardaré mucho. Pero si no lo hago, no sólo llorará. Quien sabe qué cosas se puede hacer el mocoso. Y si el niño se lastima, yo sería el responsable y quien sabe que me puede hacer la mujer si algo le pasara."

-está bien mocoso, te llevaré- vegeta cargó a su hijo hasta quedar frente a frente.

-escúchame bien, no quiero nada de lloriqueos ni distracciones me oyes. Haz lo que te digo y todo terminará rápido y sin problema.- le decía vegeta cargando a su vástago, sosteniéndolo como a un balón de rugby y emprendiendo vuelo.

En el cielo podemos ver a un vegeta bastante molesto y a un trunks muy sonriente, maravillado por el panorama que se tenía desde allí. El pequeño estiraba sus bracitos hacia las nubes intentando tomarlas. Vegeta, al aumentar su velocidad, no se percató que no llevaba a nada o mejor dicho a nadie en los brazos. Cuando empezó a sentirse algo flojo, como si un peso le faltara, miró hacia abajo y observó cómo trunks caía velozmente en picada. El saiyajin menor al ver como se alejaba de su padre más y más empieza a llorar. Y cuando estaba a punto de caer en unas montañas, a escasos metros, vegeta, transformado en supersaiyajin, voló a máxima velocidad logrando sostener al pequeño en sus brazos.

"agg…sabía que el mocoso solo me retrasaría". A pesar de pensar de esa manera, no quería admitir que algo dentro de él se sintió aliviado de llegar a tiempo. Cuando vio a su hijo cayendo, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Como si se preocupara por el niño.

Alejó todos esos pensamientos y decidió volver a ir hacia su rumbo.

Por fin llegó a su destino. Descendió en la terraza del centro comercial, donde se encontraban muchas parejas haciendo lo suyo. Así que no le prestaron atención al príncipe, lo cual le agradó bastante al guerrero. Bajó por las escaleras, a paso apresurado, para llegar dentro del centro comercial. Una vez dentro, se puso a caminar buscando tienda por tienda. No recordaba donde estaba el supermercado y él ya había venido al centro comercial, en esas pocas veces que acompañó a bulma. Buscaba y buscaba, pero nada. Para empeorar todo, los sonidos del lugar, tanto las personas como los objetos: radio, tv, productos ruidosos, etc. Lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. Y seguía caminando, tenía que bajar piso por piso e ir buscando tienda por tienda, eso lo molestaba. Y como dijo antes el ruido lo empeoraba todo, para su agudo, sensible y más desarrollado oído saiyajin. Mientras sostenía a trunks con una mano, la otra lo mantenía apretándolo reprimiendo la irritación para evitar algún caos o destrozo.

Molesto por tardar tanto tiempo. Vegeta sostiene mejor a su primogénito y, con su asombrosa velocidad saiyajin, decide recorrer todo el centro comercial. Esto, obviamente, sin que nadie se percatara. Tanto la gente del lugar como las cámaras no podían detectar al guerrero. Una vez acelerado el paso recorrió medio centro comercial en cuestión de segundo y, para su fortuna, encontró el supermercado.

Una vez dentro, vegeta tomó un carrito, con un pequeño automóvil en la parte inferior para dejar a los bebés. Le favorecía, ya que dejó a trunks allí y el carrito era lo suficiente grande para poder cargar la cantidad de comida que pensaba llevar el saiyajin.

Mientras trunks observaba, desde la parte inferior, divertido el recorrido, siempre sonriendo. Vegeta, molesto, decide ir directamente hacia el pasillo de comidas para bebé. Cuando llegaron el saiyajin miró todos los productos, para recordar que alimentos le daba bulma, hasta que lo encontró.

-hmmm… ¿cuánto te da tu madre al día? uno, dos. ¡Al diablo! Eres un saiyajin, nos llevaremos todo- habiendo dicho esto el príncipe, con un brazo, recorrió toda esa parte del estanque para empujarlo hacia su carrito.

-Listo, ahora nos iremos por mi comida y nos largamos de aquí- se dirigía hacia el pasillo de comida.

Cuando se dirigieron hacia allá, vegeta vio que estaba algo lleno y no iba a caber con su carro. Dejó el carrito en su lugar y tomó una canasta, entrando lo más rápido que pueda.  
>- no hagas nada que llame la atención me oyes mocoso-<p>

Al irse su padre, trunks empezó a lagrimear y a llorar cuando su estómago empezó a rugir. Había estado aguantando lo que podía, por su padre, pero ya no podía más. Al escuchar al hermoso bebé llorar, todos los presentes se le acercaron, sobre todo unas lindas jóvenes que no dejaban de halagarlo por su tierno, angelical y bello rostro. Era adorable.  
>Vegeta, que ya había acabado de comprar sus alimentos, estaba volviendo donde su hijo. se extrañó por el gran circulo que había en aquel lugar.<br>"Humanos…además de estúpidos, son demasiados curiosos" pero su rostro cambió al darse cuenta que, por "casualidad", justamente ese era el lugar donde dejó al carrito con su vástago. Llegó lo más rápido que pudo y al ver a su hijo con una cara de molestia, le gusta que le pongan atención pero esas personas llegaban a ser muy molestas realmente con tanto mimos, vegeta lo tomó bruscamente de los brazos de las jóvenes que, hace un momento, sostenían al peli-lila. La gente lo miraron de una manera disgustado por la forma en que tenía al niño pero trunks no se molestaba, es más le agradaba estar cerca de su padre, sin importar como esté. Trunks sólo estiraba sus bracitos hacia su progenitor y le sonreía. Éste sólo acomodaba todas sus compras en su carrito para largarse de ahí.

Las jóvenes, y algunas mujeres del lugar, no dejaban de quitarle el ojo al saiyajin. Es guapísimo. Ese era el pensamiento de muchas de ellas.  
>"¿Será padre soltero?" "ojalá que sea así" no dejaban de ojear al guerrero, que molesto, por la situación, se habría espacio para irse.<br>-oye guapo disculp…- Le decía una de las jóvenes. Era una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes. Pero vegeta no tenía ojos para otra mujer. Con toda su paciencia, que no era mucha por cierto, soportaba a una sola. Así como sólo tenía sentimientos por esa misma mujer, que hasta ahora no está seguro si es amor o algo más profundo o menos que eso. Pero le tiene afecto y la acepta así como es.

Bueno volviendo al supermercado, Vegeta la interrumpió.

-hazte a un lado terrícola, no tengo tu tiempo- le decía un vegeta ya molesto e irritado. Estos humanos realmente son fastidiosos. Ahora entendía un poco más a su compañera. Todos son así de irritante. Pero, nuevamente, él no tenía por qué darle su tiempo. Como dijo antes, sólo a una humana le deba ese "privilegio".

Fue hacia la caja para pagar. Una vez todo listo se fue hasta un callejón para salir volando de aquel lugar. En el camino trunks no dejaba de llorar. Ya no podía resistir su hambre y vegeta no podía contradecirle. Incluso él lo comprendía, ya que su estómago también rugía.

-cuando tu madre llegue me va a oír- decía el guerrero que pensaba miles de cosas para reclamar a bulma. Desde el comienzo, que no tuvo su noche de pasión, hasta lo que está pasando y pasó hoy. Que para su desgracia aún no acabó el día, por lo tanto, falta más por hacer para calmar al mocoso.

Una vez que llegaron, por cierto nunca se sintió tan aliviado de haber llegado. El viaje parecía una eternidad, no podía aumentar su velocidad, ya que el viento y la presión podrían hacer algún efecto al niño. Y no quería meterse en problemas con su mujer por lastimar a pequeño.

Cuando por fin llegó a la cocina, le sirvió todos los pequeños frascos con comida para bebé y una cuchara, el resto podía hacerlo él. Al menos eso pensaba el príncipe. Una vez hecho, fue y se sirvió toda su comida. Mientras se alimentaba notó que su primogénito sólo lo miraba con ojos lagrimosos.

-come de una vez mocos, ¿qué no tenías hambre?-

-todo el día estuviste molestándome con eso y ahora ni siquiera tocas tu comida- le exigía el guerrero a su pequeño vástago, que seguía mirándolo con extrañeza.

Trunks nuevamente dirigió la mirada a su padre y veía cómo comía, también notó que él no haría nada para alimentarlo. Así que saca la tapa de su frasco de comida y empieza a alimentarse con la mano. Vegeta lo miró extrañado pero luego cambió su semblante a uno de alivio y ¿feliz?, bueno dejémoslo así. Vio cómo su hijo se alimentaba él mismo y solo hizo una sonrisa ladina. Tarde o temprano tenía que empezar a independizarse. Eso se decía el guerrero. Trunks miró a su padre. Como ya había comido una gran cantidad, ya no se quejaba. Es más, incluso, podría decir que estaba lleno. Metió un poco de comida a su boquita y se la escupió a su padre. Le gusta divertirse con él. Tenía algo que lo hacía sentir relajado. Y eso que lo vio enojarse muchas veces y discutiendo con su madre pero aun así lo hacía. Después de todo, es su padre.

Vegeta molesto, se le acercó a su hijo con cara de pocos amigos, trunks solo le sonreía. Y cuando se aproximó más, empezó a oler algo mal. Y dirigió su mirada a la parte trasera e inferior de su hijo. Su pañal.

-ni lo pienses mocoso, no te cambiaré-

-BUAAA!..- trunks solo lloraba, se sentía muy sucio y su padre no le quería cambiar.

Puso esos ojitos, copia de su madre, para convencer a su padre.  
>"Maldición" no tenía opción. Si es que quería conservar su sentido del olfato tenía que hacerlo. Se acercó a su hijo y, por primera vez, lo tomó con "delicadeza" o no tan bruscamente. Le sacó el pañal y…<p>

-diablos…Cómo es posible que eso (apuntando su comida) te produzca esto de aquí- le decía un vegeta, además de molesto e irritado, vergonzoso. Desde cuando el príncipe de los saiyajin hacía esas clases de laborales. Definitivamente estaba empezando a dudar de que haberse quedado fue la mejor opción. Una vez tirado, el pañal, a la basura. Lo limpió con una manta que encontró por ahí y también lo botó al basurero. Y como sabemos, el príncipe no se iba a tomar el tiempo para buscar su pañal y acomodárselo, así que le volvió a poner su pantaloncito sin nada por dentro.

Luego de todo, la noche ya había caído. Cuidar a un niño era una experiencia que no quería volver a hacer. Era tan agotador. Incluso, más que entrenar todas las horas que suele hacerlo diariamente. Estaba molesto con su mujer, pero sentía algo de admiración. Bulma lo hacía parecer tan fácil y sencillo. Con toda la paciencia que pueda tener lo cuida sin ningún problema y nunca se molesta con el niño, al menos no como él. Sí, esa mujer es digna de cuidarlo y se merece su admiración por lo tanto. Aún más, todavía, porque ese niño ni siquiera es normal, es un saiyajin.

Ya agotado, tirado en el sofá, decidido a tomar un descanso, por primera vez en todo el día, ve como su vástago gatea hacia él. No sólo eso, se intenta parar pero cae.

-vamos mocoso, camina. No seas cobarde y levántate- le exigía vegeta al pequeño trunks que nuevamente se levantó y caminó un poco hacia su padre.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír, su hijo está superándose. Talvez sea tonto, solo porque con superarse se refiere a caminar. Algo sencillo pero es un bebé y cada paso es un paso adelante.

-vamos trunks, tú puedes, camina. Yo no te ayudaré. Hazlo, tú puedes.- ahora lo alentaba al pequeño.

Y después de varios intentos, trunks logró llegar hasta su padre. Vegeta le indicaba, con la mano, que subiera hasta el sofá. El niño con un gran esfuerzo lo logró. Nuevamente, sonrió.

Tomó a su hijo y se lo llevó a su cuarto, ya estaba bien de esos sentimientos de paz y calidez. Cuando llegó al cuarto de su primogénito lo acercó a su cama, lo suficiente grande para una persona mayor, y de un bostezo, el cansancio lo venció. Se echó en la cama con trunks a un lado, mirando a su padre. Se acercó a él y sintió esa calidez que le gustaba. Se echó a un apoyándose en el pecho de su progenitor. En el espacio que había entre su pecho y su brazo. El hueco de la axila. Y así, ambos saiyajin se quedaron plácidamente dormidos.

Eran las nueve de la noche y un air-car se estacionaba en la entrada de capsule corp. De allí bajó una peli-azul feliz por haber logrado sus planes. Pero ahora tenía que pasar lo inevitable, la charla con vegeta. Esperaba que al entrar vegeta vaya hacia ella y la empezara a comer a gritos. O que, incluso, en ese momento haya sentido y su ki y que se aproxime para quejarse por haberlo dejado con trunks.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver toda la casa apagada y en silencio. Pero se molestó al ver el desastre de la comida por toda la cocina y manchas de huellas por toda la casa, siguió las huellas hasta la habitación de su hijo. No podía entrar y gritarle a su príncipe, es más, él debe sentirse molesto con ella y no al revés. Ahí terminaron las huellas así que decidió entrar y que pasara lo inevitable.

-Vegeta…déjame explicarte antes de que empie…- no terminó de hablar ya que al entrar se tapó la boca con ambas manos y empezó a llorar. Se veían tan tiernos. Eran tan idénticos, padre e hijo. Se acercó a ambos y le acarició el cabello a su hermoso hijo y luego le dio un beso a su guerrero. Estaba a punto de irse a limpiar el desastre de abajo, pero lo que estaba allí en la cama solo se podía ver una vez en la vida. Así que con lo agotador que le fue en su junta. Se decide echar al otro lado del saiyajin, sosteniendo su brazo que tenía a trunks, como si ambos lo tuvieran encerrando en un círculo y apoyando la cabeza en el espacio que quedaba en el pecho del saiyajin. Y así durmieron todos los integrantes de esa hermosa familia.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p>Disculpen por la pequeña tardanza, como dije no me dio tiempo para escribir en estos días, pero no voy a abandonar. Este es el tercer capítulo. Algo largo, quería dividirlo en dos pero ya no me dio tiempo de organizarlo bien y así lo baje. Jeje… espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. No sé si voy a actualizar para navidad, talvez tarde un poco más pero para antes de año nuevo tendré listo el cuarto capítulo.<p>

Sé que me desvié un poco la idea central de la relación de vegeta y bulma, pero me quedé bloqueado al respecto. Además no creo que pueda narrar a ambos personajesy su relación. así que en otros capítulos también hablaré de diferentes situaciones.  
>También estoy practicando, quiero hacer un fic de humor. hace tiempo leí uno llamado "NIÑEROS Z". sobre goku, vegeta y krilin cuidando a sus respectivos hijos. quiero hacer uno con la misma idea pero con trama diferente, agregando a gohan cuidando a su hija y a piccoro supervisando a los guerreros. Bueno esos son mis planes. Y Bueno esos es todo por hoy. BYE!<p>

Nos vemos y les deseos felices fiestas de navidad y próspero año nuevo. ¡Hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, por fin puedo actualizar el cuarto capítulo de este fic. Me está costando más de lo que creí jaja, pero igual no pienso dejarlo. Es mi primer fic y quiero terminarlo de cualquier forma.  
>Éste capítulo me costó porque, una de las razones por las cuales tardo, me cuesta manejar a ambos personajes y sus personalidades. Quiero indicar que si vegeta se ve algo ooc. Sobre todo por sus acciones quiero aclarar que en mi opinión vegeta debió mostrar algo de sentimientos para que bulma se quede con él. No creo, como leí algunos fics, que simplemente ella lo sepa y todo esté bien. Bueno eso es todo. Espero que les guste el capítulo.<p>

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO IV: PERDÓN <strong>

Bulma acababa de hacer dormir al pequeño trunks. Se fue a su habitación. Al entrar sintió un aire frío, y lo peor de todo es que ya no hay alguien quien le dé su calor corporal en aquellos tiempos. Nuevamente sola.

Desde hace tres meses que se encuentra así. Cuando, después de una discusión, vegeta decidió tomar una cápsula y largarse.

Aquel día empezaron a discutir por la falta de afecto de vegeta hacia su hijo. Y es que el dia del cumpleaños de trunks ni siquiera fue capaz de darle su regalo, que ella compró. Además de que no fue capaz de comportarse o tener un poco de paciencia con sus amigos, ya que con cada uno de ellos quería "entrenar" sólo porque le impacientaba y le irritaba con sus estupideces terrícolas. No sólo arruinó el cumpleaños de su hijo. El muy infeliz ni siquiera fue capaz de aceptar su error y disculparse y, además de eso, se largó hasta que la fiesta acabase.  
>Cuando volvió discutieron como nunca antes. Y la discusión se salió de lugar cuando empezaron a ofenderse y echándose en cara sus defectos y errores de cada uno sin medir sus palabras y terminaron de insultarse de la peor manera. Después de eso, el príncipe no fue capaz de arreglar los problemas y simplemente decidió largarse al espacio. Como si el tiempo fuera a arreglar lo sucedido. Y si vuelve como si nada hubiera pasado, eso sí que no se lo perdonaría. Sí, a pesar de que no sepa nada de él hasta ahora. Por alguna razón, por más que vegeta no está, ella ha llorado muy pocas veces pero sólo porque lo extrañaba. Algo dentro de ella le decía que él volvería y no era por tener esperanza o algo por el estilo. Estaba segura que así sería. Él volvería, simplemente lo sabía.<br>Sólo necesitaba despejarse. Pero eso no significa que ella lo va a perdonar fácilmente. Era sencillo; si él regresaba era por ella y su hijo. Si no lo hacía era porque se quedó en el espacio convirtiéndose en el amo del universo que creyó que sería y merecía ser. Pero si la primera era correcta, y así sería según ella, tendría que demostrarle que quiere estar con ellos. Sí, eso es lo que pensaba desde hace semanas atrás. Y a pesar de que ya pasaron los tres meses, aún sigue pensando lo mismo.

Vegeta se encontraba volviendo al planeta tierra después de un arduo entrenamiento por todo el universo. Hace tiempo que no usaba toda su fuerza y la tensión que se creaba en él con las discusiones con su mujer y su nueva vida le ayudaron bastante a sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Después de discutir se fue a una isla, pero no podía sacar toda su fuerza. Le faltaba usar más fuerza para poder sacar todo el demonio que llevaba dentro. Y si lo hacía de esa manera destruiría todo el planeta.

Como no daba resultado, decidió irse al espacio. Al menos hasta que esté más tranquilo porque quien sabe en ese estado destruiría todo a su paso. Tanto al planeta como a los que habitan allí y eso la incumbe a ella y al niño. Sabía que bulma se molestaría aún más de lo que está pero es necesario.

Al comienzo pensaba volver después de un par de días. No sabe cómo pero al parecer el vínculo que creó con esa humana fue creciendo. La extrañaba más de lo que esperaba. Sentía que algo le faltaba. Por primera vez se sintió vacío del alguna manera y más solo que nunca. Siempre estuvo solo pero desde que se relacionó con la científica tal parecía que ya ni sabía lo que aquella palabra significó alguna vez en su vida. Siempre contó con el apoyo de aquella científica que tiene como compañera y en serio lo apreciaba. Pero ahora estaba realmente solo. No le gustaba sentirse así; depender de otra persona. Pero no podía negarlo y mucho menos rechazarlo, y ahora peor ya que, como dijo antes, aquel vínculo creció.

Pensaba volver antes pero tenía que hacer ese entrenamiento. Y valió la pena. Sacó un poder invencible. Sólo comparado con el del mismo cell o el vástago de kakarotto. Así es, logró superar las barreras del supersaiyajin y alcanzar el siguiente nivel. Ahora es un supersaiyajin fase 2. Nunca antes se sintió tan poderoso.

Ahora merecía un descanso. Y esa es la razón por la cual está volviendo a la tierra. Sabía cómo reaccionará bulma cuando lo vea, o al menos podía imaginárselo. Después de su discusión no fue capaz de dirigirle la palabra. Incluso, destrozó los aparatos de video llamada y el micrófono. No quería distracciones y aunque las tuvo, recordándolos todo el tiempo, verlos los distraería aún más.

Además de entrenar, tuvo una pequeña aventura por algunos planetas en busca de algo. Las palabras de su mujer le afectaron realmente y no le permitiría llamarle cobarde, otra vez. No, él arreglaría el maldito problema que, supuestamente, según ella, él inició.

Una nave aterrizó en el planeta tierra. De allí salió un guerrero, con una armadura destrozada y algo sucio. Vegeta salió de la nave y se fue volando del lugar.  
>La corporación estaba silenciosa y apagada. Todos dormían, ya que era de madrugada. Entró por el balcón de la habitación que solía compartir con la científica. La ventana estaba abierta. Esto sorprendió al guerrero. "es como si supiera que regresaría" pensaba vegeta. Y era cierto. Bulma dejó la ventana abierta, desde el mismo día que vegeta se fue, esperando por su regreso. El príncipe no quiso despertarla. Es más la sorprendería. Tomó un bolígrafo y en una hoja decidió escribirle algo. Dejó la hoja en su mesita de noche, acomodado a su lado, y dejó un guante encima de la hoja para que ésta no se volara y para que ella se dé cuenta que fue él quien la escribió. Sabía que bulma lo sabría con sólo ver su guante. Mañana la sorprendería y, como dijo antes, arreglaría el problema.<p>

Al día siguiente Bulma despertaba, por alguna razón con más ánimos que antes. Desde que vegeta se fue, ella estuvo algo apagada porque lo extrañaba mucho. Pero hoy tuvo un sueño con él. Bueno, más que un sueño era un recuerdo. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos. No pudo evitar una sonrisa pícara al recordar.  
>Al levantarse vio una nota. ¡Esperen! Bajo un guante blanco. Sólo había alguien que vestía aquellos tipos de guantes, además de que era el que ella hizo para alguien especial. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Vegeta había vuelto. Talvez lo hizo por ella y su hijo, tenía que serlo. Si no por qué más estaría de vuelta. Pero a la vez se sentía triste que en lugar de hablar con ella haya decidido dejar una nota para comunicarse con ella. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿No quería hablar con ella? Muchas preguntas abundaban por su mente.<br>Se alistó para bajar a desayunar y luego trabajar, aunque dudaba que pudiera trabajar. Con vegeta de vuelta, su cabeza estaba en otro lado y no se concentraría. Mejor se tomaría un descanso. Si vegeta quiere hablar con ella, él vendrá. Eso pensaba la científica.

Bajó a tomar su desayuno y se sorprendió que nadie esté en la cocina. En el refrigerador observó una nota. Era de su madre, diciéndole que salieron, con trunks y su padre, a pasear al niño y que volverían más tarde. Tomó su desayuno y se fue a mirar televisión, a leer una revista, hacía todo tipo de cosas para distraerse pero su mente estaba "¿en dónde diablos está vegeta? ¿Por qué no vuelve?".

Vegeta creyó que sería fácil hablar con ella, aún más cuando vio a sus suegros salir con su hijo. Estaban solos. Pero a pesar de eso, se ponía nervioso. Era una de las cosas que no le gustaba, ella siempre lo pone nervioso. De una vez, decidió armarse de valor. Él no era un cobarde, se repetía, él era el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando la científica había salido en su  
>air-car. Al sentir su ki alejarse, vegeta reaccionó y empezó a seguirlo. Bulma estaba distraída manejando. Quería pensar y despejarse, un momento de paz. Así que decidió ir algún lugar tranquilo, una montaña o isla solitaria. Ya vería.<br>Vegeta persiguió la aeronave y descendió cuando vio que el air-car estaba bajando. De allí pudo observar a la peli-azul. Bulma bajó del auto y se dirigió a la punta de la montaña solitaria. El aire jugando con su cabello y un panorama hermoso, observando todo el bosque desde allí arriba.

Vegeta decidió ir a hablar con ella, era el momento adecuado. Se acercó lentamente para que no la escuchara.

-Bulma…- dijo no tan fuerte pero lo suficiente para que llegaran a los oídos de bulma, quien cerró los ojos al escuchar su voz. Tres meses habían pasado y lo extrañaba.  
>-vegeta- susurró al momento de abrir sus ojos y darse la vuelta, sonriéndole al saiyajin.<p>

Vegeta no sabía cómo empezar, creyó estar preparado pero, al parecer, no lo estaba. Bulma al ver que vegeta no hablaba decidió comenzar. Conocía a vegeta, las palabras sentimentales no son su estilo.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó la científica mirándolo fijo a sus ojos azabaches.

-Eso no importa ¿o sí?- Le respondió algo indiferente, pero luego cambió su tono. – Estoy aquí, sano y salvo- Dijo con una mirada perdida hacia el cielo.

-Sí, es cierto.- Dijo bulma, también con la mirada perdida. Debería estar molesta por todo lo que hizo el saiyajin pero no lo estaba. De alguna manera, no quería presionar y arruinar todo. intentaba estar más tranquila.

Nuevamente el ambiente se silenció. Bulma, ya cansada con tantos pensamientos sobre el tema, decidió acortar todo de una vez.

-Vegeta, dejémonos de rodeos y vayamos al grano, ¿a qué volviste exactamente?- Le preguntó algo nerviosa por la respuesta. Pero conocía a vegeta, a él no le gustaba conversar siempre va al grano directamente y así sería.  
>Vegeta se sorprendió, bulma normalmente no era así de directa, pero de alguna forma, agradecía que así sea. No quería hablar de si estaba bien y preguntar como estuvo ella. Aunque algo dentro de él quería saber, su orgullo no le permitiría salir más allá de sus pensamientos.<br>Bulma estuvo todo el día nerviosa. Pero ya tenía que serenarse. Y así lo hizo.

-sabes exactamente a qué volví- Le respondió con voz ronca, común, pero un tono algo más suave.

Bulma se extrañó por aquella respuesta. Ella creía saber pero no está segura si tienen los mismos pensamientos.

-No lo sé vegeta, es por eso que te lo pregunto- Aunque estaba algo segura que pensaban lo mismo, quería escucharlo de él.

-bulma, yo no soy un humano y lo sabes- Bulma al escuchar aquello sonrió, la última vez que escuchó eso fue en su discusión de hace tres meses. Al parecer vegeta quiere arreglar ese tema y no lo olvidó.  
>- Lo sé vegeta. Aun así te acepté y te amé sin importar tus defectos- quería decirle eso antes de que él reaccionara de manera tosca. Pero vegeta ya lo venía venir. Y sólo atinó a sonreír. La discusión ya no era el problema. Eso pensaba vegeta, así que decidió cambiar de tema.<p>

-en el espacio me sentí algo solo- Le soltó sin más.

Bulma sonrió, era su forma de admitir que los extrañó. Su vegeta era único. Aunque algo complicado, ya que en sus palabras siempre tenían doble sentido. Como en este caso.

-nosotros también te extrañamos.- Le respondió bulma.

Vegeta sólo frunció el ceño. Pero reconocía que aquella humana era admirable. Lo conocía, incluso, más que él mismo.

Bulma se fue a sentar, nuevamente, en la cima de la montaña y vegeta sólo la siguió. La científica al sentirlo a su lado, se acurrucó un poco más cerca. Vegeta no dijo nada, le agradaba tenerla cerca.

-¿y cómo estuvo tu viaje?- le hubiera gustado que vegeta dijera algo sobre la discusión para arreglar todo pero parece que ya no retomaran ese rumbo. Al parecer lo único que tendría que hacer es olvidarlo. Al menos le hubiera gustado que vegeta se disculpara, pero bueno a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere. Dio un suspiro.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para vegeta. Sabía que bulma no estaba tan calmada como parece, obviamente no iba disculparse, pero podía decirles algunas cosas de "sentimentalismo barato de terrícolas", como le decía vegeta, sólo para alegrarla.

-no fue mi intención arruinar la fiesta del niño- Bulma tendría que darse cuenta que eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que podía dar.

–pero tus amigos me irritan demasiado. Además como se les ocurre traer a otros humanos, que tu madre y tú invitaron, si apenas soporto a los estúpidos que se hacen llamar "guerreros".- Obviamente que no iba decirlo de manera tan cursi. Una queja siempre es buena para camuflar la "disculpa".

-está bien, vegeta. Pero sabes, trunks lloró demasiado no sólo por su cumpleaños si no por tu partida- a pesar de que no fue cómo pensó, apreciaba su intento de "disculparse". Si es que se podía llamar así. Ella nunca espero a vegeta con flores y arrodillándose por su perdón. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que le trajera esa clase de regalos, como cuando estaba con yamcha. Es muy diferente. Con vegeta, el hecho de que él esté a su lado es suficiente para vivir feliz. Pero su hijo merecía una explicación al respecto. Los padres no suelen discutir e irse cuando quieren y abandonarlos. Y mucho menos e sus fiestas de cumpleaños.

-Ven- vegeta tomó a bulma y la llevó volando, estaban volviendo hacia la corporación capsula. Cuando llegaron vegeta la llevó a su cámara de gravedad, y nave, que estaba totalmente deshecho por su último uso en el espacio.

Vegeta sacó una caja. Bulma al tomar la caja, abrió la boca maravillada por ese objeto con un diamante o algo parecido. Era una roca preciosa, metal único en el universo.

-No es para ti- le dijo vegeta de manera tosca.

Bulma frunzo el ceño, pero luego entendió a qué se refería vegeta. Era un regalo para su hijo.

-en mi planeta, los guerreros, sobre todo los de la realeza, le regalan objetos únicos a sus herederos. Esto sólo si el mocoso vale la pena- Le dijo vegeta con la mirada hacia su hijo, quien ingresaba con sus abuelos a su casa sin percatarse de la presencia de ambos en la cámara de gravedad.

- Es hermoso vegeta. Esto le gustará a trunks. Pero es muy pequeño para que sepa diferenciar entre un regalo de juguetes con objetos preciados- le dijo bulma mientras devolvía el objeto a su caja.

- Es mejor que los juguetes. Esto durará como un legado- vegeta tomó la caja y decidido a dárselo a su hijo decidió salir de una vez.

-Le gustará mucho, a pesar de que no sepa muy bien su uso. Le gustara porque tú se lo estas regalando- Bulma sólo sonreía mientras lo seguía por su detrás.

Vegeta sólo guardó silencio. Quería terminar todo ese enrollo para estar tranquilo con su familia y consigo mismo. Después de unos pasos ambos entraron a la cocina.

-Trunks, cariño ven aquí- le llamó la peli azul a su hijo.

-Mamá!- gritó su primogénito mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Al llegar miró a su padre sorprendido. Y lloró, lo extrañaba mucho.

-Papá!- gritaba mientras iba hacia ambos y los abraza a los dos de su cintura.

Trunks era un niño muy pequeño aún, así que no estaba tan enterado de los problemas que tuvieron sus padres. Su madre sólo le decía que se fue a entrenar y que volvería, durante la ausencia del saiyajin mayor, sin estar completamente segura, pero no podía decirle que su padre se largó al espacio porque no quería estar con ellos. Además de alguna manera lo que le dijo fue cierto, porque ahí estaba vegeta, ya con ellos. Trunks sólo le creyó y nunca lo culpó por arruinar su fiesta ni nada. Sólo lo extrañó.

Vegeta sólo sacó la caja que tenía ocultada en su espalda y se la dio. Trunks la tomó y nuevamente los abrazó. Se dirigió a su cuarto a abrir su regalo y bulma lo siguió, antes de hacerlo le dio un beso fugaz y le sonrió. Una vez solo, vegeta se dio el lujo de sonreír. Todo terminó y estaba con su familia y estaban en paz. Dio un suspiro de alivio. Con esto decidió ir a su habitación, necesitaba descansar después de su entrenamiento y aventura espacial.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

><p>Bueno… este capítulo quise detallarlo más pero como dije antes la falta de tiempo no me permite y la desconcentración también xD. Además estoy con otro nuevo fic de humor como ya había dicho antes. No soy muy detallista al respecto con las escenas, me cuesta describirlas, me especializo más en pensamientos y sentimientos de los personajes. Pero con esta pareja me cuesta porque temo cometer errores con sus personalidades, sobre todo el de vegeta. No sé si me salió Ooc o no…ustedes me dirán.<p>

AHH...algunos deben sentirse intrigados de qué escribió vegeta en la hoja, pues no quise escribir nada al respecto porque no sabía con exactitud que podía decirle vegeta a bulma por una carta. para empezar eso no es estilo de vegeta y aun así lo hice, pero temía que si escribía algo romántico o algo por el estilo terminaría arruinando por completo la personalidad de vegeta.

Bueno eso es todos… nuevamente agradezco a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer este fic.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización…. ¡FELIZ Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2015!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo, espero que les esté yendo bien este nuevo año y que la hayan pasado bien en las fiestas. Les deseo lo mejor a todos l s lectoras/es y escritoras/es en todo este año y que cumplan lo que se propongan.  
>Bueno aquí está este quinto capítulo de mi particular historia.<p>

**DISCLAIMER**: **DRAGON BALL Z Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO V: UNA CENA CON "AMIGOS" <strong>

Era un día cálido. La nieve ya se había acabado e ido, junto a ella el frío, también. El sol resplandecía y radiaba a todas las personas en aquel día, era Navidad.  
>Vegeta se encontraba, como siempre, en su cámara de gravedad. Mientras en otro lado de la corporación, una hermosa peliazul estaba, recién, levantándose. Era un día especial. Las épocas navideñas eran tiempo de paz y felicidad. Y así se sentía con su familia unida. Pero hoy era aún más especial porque la celebrará con sus amigos. Todos y cada uno de ellos vendrán a la corporación para la cena. A excepción de Ten y chaoz que, Como dijo Ten, dejaron de verse desde que el torneo de cell acabó. Hace tres años.<p>

Una vez vestida decidió bajar a desayunar. Quería ir a abrazar a su hijo pero, al parecer, no se encontraba y lo más probable es que haya salido con sus padres. Esperará hasta que anochezca y le dará, junto con su regalo, un gran abrazo que sólo una madre sabe hacerlo. Vegeta estaba allí pero no saldría por nada del mundo y si ella entraba eso lo molestaría. Y estaba segura que un vegeta molesto sólo terminaría arruinando la cena de navidad. También lo abrazará después.

Una vez que desayunó, decidió salir. Tenía que comprar cosas para decorar y preparar todo para la cena. Con el trabajo no le dio tiempo para nada, pero ya todo acabó. Tendría libre aunque sea por un par de meses. Y así se dirigía al centro comercial.

Nuevamente en la cámara de gravedad. Vegeta seguía entrenando pero su mente estaba volando por su pasado. Esa era una de las razones por la cual no le agradaba la navidad. Siempre en estas fechas le vienen esos recuerdos, se supone que debería sentirse en paz pero era lo contrario.

Desde que Bulma le contó la historia de la navidad, él lo vio diferente. Las primeras fiestas de navidad no le importaban hasta aquel día que supo la historia de Jesucristo. Un hombre que decía ser el hijo de un Dios y que, para algunos, era Dios reencarnado en un humano y, para demostrarle que sus palabras eran ciertas y para salvarlos, decidió sacrificarse por cada uno de los humanos.  
>Eso le causaba algo de envidia y dolor. ¡Incluso un Dios fue capaz de hacer todo eso por los terrícolas! ¿Y quién hizo algo por él? Ni siquiera su padre, el único al que le tenía respeto en aquel entonces, fue capaz de ayudarlo. Sí, era orgulloso, pero aun así recibiría ayuda de su padre, sólo de él. Pero el desgraciado terminó entregándolo al tirano para evitar una guerra con el mismo. Y el otro infeliz le hizo la vida más tormentosa que nadie se imaginaría todo lo que vivió. Fue tratado, humillado y torturado de las peores maneras. Y además, para terminar su patética historia, fue engañado por el infeliz tirano. El asesino que destrozó su planeta, fue el mismo que asesinó a su padre y a su madre también.<p>

La desconcentración hizo que recibiera un golpe de uno de los robots haciéndolo caer. Y con todos esos pensamientos dio un par de golpes de impotencia. Suspiró y decidió meditar, alejando todo esos pensamientos de su pasado. Ya era hora del almuerzo pero no saldrá. Se quedará hasta tranquilizarse un poco y talvez esté allí toda la tarde. Y siguió entrenando.

Ya era las cuatro de la tarde y se sorprendió que vegeta no haya salido, aunque sea para comer. Tendría que ir a ver cómo está su esposo porque no es común en él perderse la comida del día. Eso tenía que ser después, ya que ahora está muy ocupada. Le falta decorar la casa con algunas luces que compró y demás. Eso va a ser agotador. Una de las desventajas de ser la anfitriona para invitar a sus amigos.

Vegeta seguía la cámara de gravedad. No pudo entrenar muy bien, la mayoría del tiempo seguía desconcentrándose y caía. Ya estaba cansado.  
>Decidió salir e ir con su familia. Era la única forma de alejar todo esos pensamientos de su pasado. Volviendo a la realidad, en la cual vive con una mujer y un hijo. Con ellos se calmará y aunque no cree que disfrute su cena navideña, ya que en un par de horas los otros terrícolas, amigos de bulma, vendrán a celebrar con ellos. Eso no le agradaba para nada, le gustaba pasarla con su familia, incluyendo a los padres de su mujer. Sí, prefiere que estén ellos que tener a toda esa multitud en su hogar. Lo peor: él tiene que estar ahí. Si se va, sólo enfurecería a su mujer pero ese día era especial, para ella y su familia. Y si arruinaba un día especial como ese estaría en problemas. Le gustaba molestarla y verla enojar pero tenía un límite y no lo sobrepasaba. Las pocas veces que lo ha hecho salía castigado por parte de la científica. Sí, aunque no lo crean, él castigado. Primero lo dejaba sin "postre nocturno" y sin comer, lo que acostumbra a diario, por días y en algunas ocasiones lo ha hecho por casi dos meses. Cómo se le ocurre a esa mujer dejarlo sin dos de las cosas que más le gusta. Pero lo que no entiende es que, algunas veces él la intentó seducir, se le insinuó a la científica para que caiga en sus redes. Y lo lograba, hasta cierto punto. Siempre que estaba a punto de ceder se negaba al final a regañadientes pero se negaba. Él solo sonreía con arrogancia pero por dentro maldecía el autocontrol de la mujer. Pero aun no entendía, si tanto le gusta a ella también por qué prohibirlo. Incluso, si la enojaba más, de lo que suele pasar, le prohibía tocarla. No lo dejaba acercarse. Cómo se le ocurre a esa mujer no dejarle tocar lo que es suyo. Realmente lo sacaba de quicio. Y en las noches lo mandaba a una habitación de huésped. Pero si la situación aún era peor, de todas las habitaciones de la corporación, ella lo mandaba al sofá. Se tomaba todo su tiempo para hackear y bloquear los controles de las puertas corredizas de las habitaciones sólo para que no pueda dormir en una de ellas.<br>No pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa ladina. Esa mujer realmente tiene, cuando se lo propone, una mente maléfica. Preferiría revivir sus torturas que prohibirle tocarla. Esa era la peor de todas.

El príncipe entró a la cocina y observó a su mujer, tan hermosa como siempre por cierto. Estaba preparando la cena y algunos decorativos más, que recién estaba empezando así que tardaría en terminar. Bulma lo vio allí detrás, viéndola.

-Hola vegeta- Le saludaba la peliazul acompañada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hmmm- responde con su típico gesto, el príncipe.

-Podrías ayudarme a decorar la casa por todo el interior, sé que será excesivo con todo lo que ya hay, pero quiero que quede perfecto- pedía la científica con una mirada dulce y agrandando sus ojos.

Vegeta no dijo nada. Tomó la caja y voló por todo el interior de la casa acomodando las luces y los arreglos. Lo que su mujer iba a demorar un par de horas, él lo terminó en cuestión de minutos. Una vez terminado, volvió a la cocina con la caja vacía.

-Gracias vegeta, esta noche te recompensaré por todo lo que vaya a pasar. Sólo no seas aguafiestas-  
>-grr…- el príncipe gruñó<p>

- Wow! Vegeta, la decoración te quedó increíble. No sabía que servías para decoración de interiores jaja…- se burlaba bulma mientras lo tomaba con sus brazos en la nuca del guerrero.

-creíste que el príncipe saiyajin servía sólo para satisfacerte- decía vegeta mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la apegaba más a él.

Bulma sólo se sonrojó y acercaba su rostro al de su príncipe. Fue un beso muy apasionado, como siempre, pero en esta ocasión fueron interrumpidos por el pequeño pelilila y sus abuelos

-Oh! Bulma cariño perdón por nuestra interrupción, no vimos que estaban ocupados jijiji- Saludaba la rubia de imborrable sonrisa.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Gritaba trunks entusiasmado mientras abrazaba a ambos por la cintura.

-Cómo estás mi amor, te extrañé en todo el día- Le respondía la peliazul mientras alzaba a su primogénito y lo abrazaba en sus brazos.

-Bueno, Bulma ya que no tengo nada que hacer te ayudaré en lo que falta- Ofrecía su madre mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

-Muchas gracias mamá, realmente necesito ayuda. Así tengo tiempo para alistarme y arreglarme- agradecía bulma mientras dejaba a trunks en el suelo y éste se iba con su padre hacia su habitación.

Vegeta terminó de bañarse y cambiarse. En algunos minutos llegarán los amigos de su mujer y sabía que no podría faltar. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su hijo.

-hola papá, verdad que hoy será divertido estar con todos- le hablaba trunks sin haber volteado. Sintió su ki detrás de él.

-hmmp- respondía su progenitor mientras cruzaba los brazos y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Sabes, le pedí muchos juguetes a Santa. Pero lo que más quiero es que tú te quedes y juegues conmigo durante toda la noche. ¿Podemos hacer fuegos artificiales con nuestro ki, verdad? Te quedarás ¿verdad papá?- decía trunks entusiasmado mientras terminaba de cambiarse y miraba a su padre fijamente a los ojos y le sonreía.

Su hijo era tan idéntico a él y tan parecido a bulma en algunas facciones. Como esa sonrisa, dudaba mucho que su sonrisa sea heredada de él, nunca sonreía de orejas a orejas embargando felicidad infinita. Sólo conocía a una persona así: Su mujer.  
>Vegeta se sintió algo conmovido por las palabras de su hijo. Él podía pedir todo lo que quería, aunque ese tal Santa no se lo daría, sus abuelos y Bulma sí lo harán. Pero el niño quiere que él pase más tiempo con él. Es como dijo bulma "cuando crezca, él querrá pasar más tiempo con su padre y tú tienes que estar ahí para él". El tiempo está pasando muy rápido.<p>

Bulma estaba emocionada. Hace mucho que no se ven, claro que recibió visitas de krilin, yamcha, milk pero eso pasó hace meses atrás. Con la persona que más se ha relacionado ha sido milk. Perder a un esposo no es fácil y ella aún sigue sufriendo pero está saliendo adelante. Y ella está para apoyarla, parece ser la única que la entiende. Aunque tampoco hay muchas mujeres en el equipo Z. En realidad son sólo ellas dos y talvez podría contar su madre.

Llegaron los primeros invitados. Milk, gohan y goten junto con piccolo. Después llegó el beisbolista famoso del oeste: Yamcha. Y luego de un momento se aparecieron la nueva pareja, Krilin y Nº 18. Todos se sorprendieron por esa relación.  
>Se la estaban pasando todos bien, incluso 18. Ella no quería ir porque decía que iba a estar aburrido. O eso le decía a krilin. Ya que la verdadera razón por la cual no quería ir era porque temía ser juzgada o que nadie quiera relacionarse con ella, ya que hace 3 años ella fue una de las causas por la cual temían el fin de su mundo. Pero lo increíble era que nadie hablo al respecto sobre aquel tema. Sí, todos preguntaban cómo pasó y demás. Pero nadie le dijo nada sobre el pasado. Se sentía bien ser recibida con los brazos abiertos sin ser juzgada por las cosas que hizo en un pasado.<br>Krilin pensó lo mismo pero estaba feliz que no le guarden rencores. Ahora entendía a bulma cuando todos le decían por qué se juntó con vegeta si era un asesino. Bueno pues era simple, si antes no lo entendía ahora sí, el amor es ciego y no importa quien fue o que hizo en el pasado, lo importante es el presente y si amas a esa persona sólo quieres tenerla a tu lado y, si es posible, ayudarla a cambiar para bien y no importa lo que digan los demás. Como le dijo su amiga peliazul una vez, uno sabe cómo es esa persona, aunque sea en la intimidad, lo importante es conocerlo verdaderamente.

-Y que es lo que más te atrae de krilin…- Vegeta escuchaba las pláticas de su mujer con la mujer de su némesis y la rubia hojalata que, hace tiempo atrás, pensaba destruirla.

Decidió ir con los pequeños, su hijo y el de kakarotto. Con ellos también, al igual que con su mujer, podía ser él mismo y no "aparentar", como le dice bulma, ser un despiadado y malo.  
>Ya eran las diez de la noche y todos conversaban. No entendía para que invitar a todos si sólo van a conversar, eso podía hacerlo cualquier día. Pero bueno.<p>

Los niños estaban jugando y correteaban, él sólo se limitaba a observarlos, al igual que el nameku que se encontraba meditando en el patio de su casa.

-Papá, mira todos esos fuegos artificiales. Podemos hacer unos- Trunks observaba a las luces y explosiones que ocasionaban los cohetes, mientras apuntaba con su mano y creaba una bola de energía, cosa que no logró. Recién estaba empezando a entrenar con su padre y apenas podía controlar su ki.

-jejeje. Trunks cómo puedes hacer eso- miraba su amigo maravillado lo que intentaba hacer con su ki.

-se llama ki, tú también puedes hacerlo. ¿Verdad papá?- preguntaba el pelilila al saiyajin mayor. Éste sólo los miraba - ohh! Ya se acabaron. – se desanimaba trunks al ver que todos los fuegos artificiales se apagaron y sólo se veía el cielo oscuro sin nada de luces.

-oohh! No! Que siga explotando y alumbrando esos cohetes- decía goten, apoyando a su amigo, y agrandando más los ojos a borde de las lágrimas.

-Sí y yo quería seguir viendo más de eso.- al igual que el otro pequeño medio saiyajin agrandó sus ojos.

Vegeta sólo murmuraba algunas cosas como "mocosos llorones", "caprichosos" y otro más. Pero no le gustaba ver así a su hijo. Así que levantando una mano arrojó una bola de energía hacia el cielo, causando una explosión y creando unas luces, al igual que los fuegos artificiales pero estas alumbraban aún más, casi todo el cielo de la ciudad del oeste.  
>Los niños sólo observaban maravillados cómo el saiyajin puro creaba las explosiones con su ki.<p>

Piccolo y gohan fueron hacia el lugar que se encontraban los saiyajin en el patio. Al sentir que alguien estaba usando su ki, fueron a ver la razón y se encontraron con aquella escena. Cosa que les extrañó y se quedaron un tiempo observándolo. Bulma y los demás, que se encontraban adentro, salieron ya que se preocuparon cuando gohan salió sin más hacia afuera y no volvía. Ellos, al igual que el maestro nameku y su pupilo, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como vegeta usaba su ki como pirotecnia. Bulma sólo lo observaba alegre, le gustaba ver a su esposo con su hijo pasar tiempo y aún más cuando su angelito estaba alegre con él.

18 sólo observaba, realmente sorprendida, ese momento. El tiempo que se enfrentó contra los guerreros Z, puedo ver las actitudes de cada uno de ellos, y el de vegeta era realmente distinto a lo que creía que fue antes.

"parece ser un buen padre" pensaba la rubia y miraba hacia el de cabello de flama y luego miraba hacia krilin. Luego se tomó su estómago y sonrió. Esperaba que ella y krilin fueran buenos padres como esos dos que parecían ser totalmente diferentes pero que dicen ser que son el uno para el otro, obviamente esto salió de la boca de bulma.

Vegeta se molestó al ver que todos lo veían y dejó de hacer los "fuegos artificiales", goten y trunks no dijeron nada, les gustó lo que hizo el saiyajin mayor y no se quejaron. Bueno, lo hicieron porque conocían su carácter. Los demás al ver la mirada fulminante de vegeta decidieron entrar a la casa después de todo en unos minutos sería media noche y cenarían.

Todos volvieron a entrar a la casa. Unos alegres, otros tranquilos y otro irritado y molesto. Seguían hablando sobre cosas de la vida. Ya faltaba poco para la medianoche así que todos se dirigieron hacia el árbol navideño con regalos. Incluso vegeta y piccolo.  
>Y el reloj dio las doce en punto de medianoche. Todos se abrazaron a excepción de dos personas, un saiyajin y un namekusejin, que se limitaban a observar esa costumbre terrícolas. A pesar que vegeta no se acercó a eso, su hijo se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó por la cintura.<p>

-Gracias por haber estado aquí toda la noche, papá. Yo sabía que Santa no me fallaría- Vegeta no estaba tan a gusto por las miradas de todos pero estos decidieron intentar ignorarlo, sabían que al guerrero no le gustaba que lo vean y mucho menos en aquellas escenas. Pero si se soltaba sabía que el niño se entristecería y sí eso pasaba, bulma se molestaría con él. Eso quería pensar Vegeta, pero sabía que había otra razón por la cual no se soltaba de su vástago.

Una vez que todos disfrutaron de la cena decidieron entregar los regalos. Fue una velada muy bonita pensaban todos, en realidad lo fue. Volver a verse era lo más importante y emocionante. Esperaban volver a verse. Y así cada uno salió rumbo a sus hogares con una sonrisa que embargaba felicidad, realmente esas personas eran su familia.

Bueno uno de ellos estaba feliz que haya terminado y esperaba recibir su regalo dentro de unos minutos. Nunca estuvo tanto tiempo con esos "amigos" de su mujer. Pero quien iba a creer que tenía tanta paciencia para soportar eso, realmente su esposa e hijo lo están cambiando.

Bulma entró en ese momento interrumpiendo los pensamientos del guerrero.

-Vegeta, ¿estás listo para tu regalo de navidad?- decía la científica mientras le sonreía a su príncipe.

Vegeta sólo respondió con una sonrisa ladina y acercándose a su mujer empezó a besarla, abrazarla y acercándose a la cama para disfrutar su regalo. Después de todo, toda esa paciencia valió la pena. Y por un regalo como ese podía volver a repetirlo.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

><p>Bueno, en este capítulo no le puse un título de navidad porque la historia no habla mucho sobre la navidad, sólo menciono que es día de navidad nada más. Sé que ya pasaron las fiestas y la estuve escribiendo desde que terminó navidad y no pude subir el capítulo antes por, como les dije, la falta de tiempo y revisar algunos detalles para que no quede tan pésima jeje. También por algunas que otras faltas de ortografía que en mis anteriores capítulos se me han pasado de la mano, y no pude revisarlas bien pues y así las publiqué. Perdón por eso.<p>

Sé que me falta mucho por aprender para escribir una historia realmente buena y más interesante y talvez me adelanté mucho en crear una historia así sobre estos personajes. Talvez me dedique más a los One-Shots hasta creerme capaz de hacer algo mejor. Perdón si no es tan buena esta historia como otros realmente asombrosos que he leído. Pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar este fic, ya lo empezé y quiero terminarlo.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Hasta pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

He aquí el sexto capítulo de esta historia. He estado ocupado con la adaptación de mi otra historia que la deje a un lado esta. Pero no quedará en el olvido, porque en esta sí me baso con mis ideas jeje. Este capítulo, para algunos les parecerá extraño, en mi opinión creo que debió pasar así. Al menos es como me lo imagino.

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VI: SUPERA TU PERDICIÓN<strong>

El sol comenzaba a salir, brillando y resplandeciendo como siempre, alumbrando la habitación de dos personas, cuyos cuerpos descansaban abrazados en una cama. Los rayos de luz alcanzaron a los ojos de vegeta, lo cual hizo que éste se levantara. Vio a su mujer descansar un momento, como siempre, y se levantó para hacer su rutina de siempre.  
>Se colocó sus shorts negros spandex y una sudadera blanca sin mangas muy ajustada a su cuerpo y se dirigió a su santuario. Ahora más amplio, por cierto, ya que su mujer le construyó una habitación completa que simulaba la gravedad. Además era más resistente, lo cual le favorecía ya con su nuevo poder que había obtenido hace un año atrás en el espacio.<p>

Bulma se levantó. No había nadie a su lado, era normal y no lo culpaba por quedarse, además ella suele despertar muy tarde. Más bien agradecía que su guerrero no la molestara y la dejara descansar. Se fue a preparar su desayuno y ver a su hijo, ya de cuatro años.

-Hola mi amor- le saludó al acercarse y darle un beso en la cabeza al pequeño.

-Hola mamá- saludaba feliz y sonrojándose.

-¿No entrenas con tu padre?- le preguntó. Normalmente vegeta lo levanta temprano para sacarlo y no sea un holgazán, como le gusta llamarlo para molestarla a ella. Era muy sobreprotectora con su hijo y cualquier insulto hacia él, se lo tomaba muy enserio.

-Sí, estaba entrenando con él. Pero cuando empecé a cansarme ya no podía levantarme del suelo y mi papá dijo que era suficiente por hoy ya que no sería útil en ese estado. Así que me dejó salir. Yo estaba agotado así que eso hice- hablaba trunks con una sonrisa –Mamá –llamó el pequeño a su progenitora.

-Agg…Vegeta- dijo bulma algo disgustada. – ¿Si cariño? –preguntaba lo más amable que podía, siempre lo trataba así a su hijo.

-¿Puede venir goten a jugar hoy?- preguntaba con la cara más tierna que tiene, pero no era necesario, bulma siempre le decía que sí a todo sólo por verlo feliz.

-Claro que sí, mi angelito- lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo abrazaba. Su principito crecía muy rápido y dentro de poco ya ni lo va a poder tener en sus brazos como ahora.

Vegeta seguía entrenando hasta que su estómago rugió. Lo único más fuerte que su adicción de entrenar, para el saiyajin, es su apetito.  
>Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con su hijo y su mujer en la mesa. Estaban esperándolo. Bulma lo llamó por videollamada pero al ver que no había nadie y todo estaba apagado, se dio cuenta que él venía.<br>-Papá ¿es necesario entrenar en la tarde? Es que goten vendrá y mamá me dio permiso para jugar con él. Pero yo no quiero que tú te molestes conmigo por no entrenar- Trunks se le acercó con esa cara tierna de nuevo aunque, a veces era efectiva con vegeta, esta vez no fue necesario. Vegeta sólo miró a bulma y ésta le devolvió la mirada de una manera molesta esperando a que le responda a su hijo con un sí. Aunque vegeta estaba molesto con esa decisión, siempre terminaba aceptando los términos de su esposa. Para bulma siempre será su angelito y siempre le daba sus gustos para verlo feliz. Aunque a veces ponía excusa para que no entrenara mucho tiempo con su padre por dos razones: ella quería pasar más tiempo con su hijo y no quería que trunks sea como vegeta, un loco maniático con los entrenamientos.

Vegeta, al ver la mirada fulminante de bulma, decidió no decir nada y quedarse callado. Tomó asiento y empezó a almorzar. Trunks tomó ese silencio como un sí, ya que si fuera lo contrario estaría reclamándole para que vaya a la cámara de gravedad.

-Gracias papá- fue lo único que dijo el muchacho mientras, al igual que sus progenitores, empezaba a comer.

Ambos saiyajin terminaron al mismo tiempo. Trunks terminó y se fue corriendo a su habitación para preparar una tarde divertida con su amigo. Vegeta se quedó sentado mientras bulma programaba a los robots y hacía que lavaron los platos.

-Cuando un enemigo poderoso venga a la tierra y el niño no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo, todo eso será tu culpa- le reprochaba el saiyajin que se cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Estamos en tiempo de paz, vegeta. Así viviremos, acostúmbrate a tu nueva vida- le decía bulma mientras se levantaba e iba a ver al laboratorio un momento. Después se quedaría a ver jugar a los niños para que no se les ocurra hacer sus travesuras, estaba algo cansada de estar vigilándolos pero no había nadie más. Y vegeta era el menos indicado, no por su actitud. Amaría que fuera ese hombre serio, pero con los niños sólo es serio durante el entrenamiento ya que cuando los "vigila", él se incluye en las travesuras de los niños y la que sale fastidiada es ella.

Vegeta se fue a entrenar, nuevamente. Estaba pensando en lo que su mujer le dijo hace un momento. "Estamos en tiempo de paz, vegeta. Así viviremos, acostúmbrate a tu nueva vida". Sabía que así sería pero él creía que habría alguien con quien enfrentarse. Pero la realidad es que no hay nadie a su altura. El más cercano podría ser el vástago de su némesis pero no sería suficiente. Ahora era más poderoso que él.  
>Esa es una de las razones por la cual entrena todos los días. La sangre saiyajin que corre por sus venas le exige que descargue su energía, le exige batalla, peleas. Y por esa misma razón entrena a trunks. Primero que nada porque es el hijo heredero del príncipe saiyajin y como tal debe demostrar superioridad. Y segundo, ya vio la fuerza de su hijo cuando aquél muchacho del futuro había llegado. Era increíble y estaba seguro que tarde o temprano sobrepasaría su propio nivel de pelea. Eso logró con su ausencia pero ahora con su presencia el niño sería más fuerte aún. Y cuando crezca, éste sería su compañero de entrenamiento. Eso es lo único que no lo irritaba. Pensar en el futuro cuando trunks sea fuerte y peleen con todas sus fuerzas obviamente sin llegar a tragedias.<p>

Después de tanto pensar sintió un ki muy familiar y decidió salir, además no se estaba concentrando mucho en su entrenamiento así que un descanso le favorecía.

-Bueno, volveré más tarde por goten- se despedía gohan de la científica y su hijo.

Bulma lo vio algo cabizbajo, justamente en la fecha de ese día, hace tres años atrás, su amigo había sacrificado su vida en el torneo de cell. Y siempre lo vio triste, sabía que se sentía culpable por tal muerte. Las únicas veces que lo veía sonreir era para fiestas de cumpleaños o celebraciones pero se daba cuenta que eran sonrisas falsas. Y siempre que quería conversar con él para animarlo o algo, a veces él se excusaba para estar solo o sino se quedaba con milk, ya que ésta era la más afectada de la situación.

-Gohan, no quieres algo de comer o tomar. No lo sé un refresco- ofrecía la peliazul. Gohan rechazó la invitación y empezó a irse.

-¿Vegeta, podrías hacerle compañía?- Le pedía bulma a su esposo que estaba en el marco de la puerta con su típica pose.

-hmm…quien crees que soy. No soy su padre- le respondía algo tosco el saiyajin. Ellos tenían muchos amigos para consolarlo o algo por el estilo pero él no era uno de ellos.

-Él no tiene uno, vegeta. Sólo tú puedes revivir su espíritu. Gohan ha estado así desde que gokú murió, por favor ayúdalo- le volvía a rogar la científica al pelinegro que la miraba fijamente.

Vegeta, más allá que ayudar al muchacho, estaba pensando en otras cosas. ¿Por qué no se enfrentaba a gohan para liberar su poder? Se había preguntado siempre. Él decía que no había nadie a su altura, pero sabía que gohan sí lo era. El problema radicaba en que: Uno, la loca de su madre le reclamaría si lo ve lastimado y se quejaría con él, y no iba a aguantar sus griteríos, y también con bulma. Y si eso pasaba, bulma se molestaría con él y ya saben que pasa cuando eso sucede. Y dos, Gohan ya no tiene muchas ganas de pelear desde que su padre murió. A veces sentía su ki junto al del namekuseijin pero se sentía que el muchacho limitaba su poder. Lo pensó un momento y esto le favorecía. Conocía perfectamente a los saiyajin y para su fortuna, gohan era uno.

-Vegeta. Tú eres el único que puede ayudarlo- le dijo bulma sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Aquello sorprendió al guerrero ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó mirándola.

- Ninguno de nosotros vivió lo que tú sí. Tú perdiste todo y aun así te paraste y seguiste adelante. Ese momento que tú viviste, es el mismo que está viviendo gohan. Es por eso que siente que nadie lo entiende pero yo sé que tú lo lograrás. Hazlo por mí vegeta, por favor- le rogaba bulma, otra vez. Vegeta suspiró.

Se acercó hacia gohan y lo tomó del cuello para llevárselo a la cámara de gravedad. Si iba a hacerlo, tenía que ser a su estilo.

-¿Qué hace señor Vegeta?- le preguntó gohan algo sorprendido por la acción del saiyajin puro.

-Cállate. Te soltaré pero caminarás hacia donde yo te dirija- le ordenaba vegeta. El pelinegro más joven asintió.

Ambos entraron a la cámara de gravedad y cerraron la puerta. Estaba dispuesto a sacar al guerrero que ocultaba ese muchacho, haría todo lo que fuese necesario para verlo furioso como aquella vez cuando derrotó a cell.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que el más joven habló.

-¿Qué es lo quiere señor vegeta?- le preguntó algo serio, no es que lo odiara ni nada sólo que ese día no estaba de humor para nada.

-Saca todo tu poder y atácame- le ordenaba el pelinegro mayor.

-Yo ya no peleo- le dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Pues hoy lo harás-

-¡No!- gritó. No fue su intención pero quería, simplemente, estar solo –por favor. Déjeme ir –le pidió.

-Bah!...sólo eres una pérdida de tiempo. Ya veo por qué kakarotto prefirió quedarse en el otro mundo- le dijo con una mirada fulminante y con desprecio.

-Mi padre se fue por nosotros y no volvió para cuidarnos- le dijo muy serio y con una mirada fría.

-Claro, eso es lo que piensas- retaba vegeta que sólo hacía enfurecerlo.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó con ojos cristalinos.

-Que eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza. Incluso tu padre, aunque negaba su sangre, siempre supo lo que era. Tú en cambio eres patético- nuevamente insultó el guerrero soltando la frase con desprecio.

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no!- gritó el mitad saiyajin, empezando a enfurecerse.

Vegeta miraba con una sonrisa ladina, su plan había dado resultado. Ya estaba ansioso por ver todo el potencial del muchacho. A estas alturas, sabía que gohan no se iba a guardar nada, estaba cegándose con su odio y furia, como cuando lo hizo con cell.

-Sabes que es cierto mocoso…- fue lo último que dijo vegeta pero en ese momento recibió un golpe de gohan.

Vegeta se molestó por no haber visto tal golpe. Se levantó y al igual que gohan empezaron a golpearse mutuamente. Estaban desquiciándose el uno con el otro. Vegeta estuvo muy pasivo los últimos años y esto le estaba tranquilizando de alguna forma toda esa sangre saiyajin hirviendo en sus venas. Gohan, que nunca pudo liberar toda la furia que sintió ahora lo estaba haciendo con el saiyajin. Ambos sacando los demonios que llevaban dentro. Golpes, patadas, ráfagas de ki eran los ataques que se veía adentro. Pero después de todo eso, el poder de vegeta se hizo presente mandando al joven medio saiyajin al suelo completamente lastimado.

En ese momento la gravedad se disipó y una peliazul preocupada entró y presenció la última escena.

-Vegeta ¿Qué le hiciste?- le gritó su mujer al ver al hijo de su amigo en el suelo.

-Lo que me pediste. Ayudarlo- le respondió.

-¿gohan, te encuentras bien?- bulma se aproximó al guerrero más joven.

-Sí- dijo gohan mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa ladina. En serio la pelea le había tranquilizado bastante y quería más.

-Mujer será mejor que te vayas- le dijo vegeta al ver el gesto de gohan. Captaba perfectamente el mensaje. No se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

-Está bien. Pero no te excedas vegeta- le dijo antes de salir. Vio a gohan algo más animado así que supuso que vegeta tenía razón. Estaba haciendo lo que ella le pidió. Pero no le gustaba la manera en que lo hacía.

-Bien mocoso. ¿Estás listo?- le preguntó mientras se alistaba para pelear.

-Tú no pensabas eso ¿verdad? Me refiero a que soy una vergüenza para los saiyajin- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cállate y pelea- dijo vegeta mientras se aproximaba.

-Está bien- y así estuvieron sacando todo su poder aunque se limitaron un poco, ya que la sala apenas soportaba el poder de vegeta, así que con el de gohan más no solo hubieran destrozado la corporación. Esto nunca hizo con piccolo porque sabía que, aunque no le gustaba decirlo, no iba a aguantar una batalla con toda su fuerza, incluso podría llegar a mandarlo al otro mundo. Pero vegeta era otra historia.

Ambos estaban descansando en el suelo de la cámara de gravedad totalmente agotados.

-Gracias- dijo gohan. Vegeta sólo se limitaba a verlo. A pesar de que se tranquilizó más, vegeta sabía que el niño no estaba tan calmado como aparentaba.

-Ven- le dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación. Gohan sólo obedeció.

-Gohan, vegeta. ¿A dónde van?- preguntó la científica al ver que ambos tenían su traje totalmente destrozado y se dirigían afuera de la corporación. –Muchachos–gritó. Ya era tarde los dos guerreros habían tomado vuelo.

Vegeta se dirigió hacia un lugar desértico, muy conocido para ambos.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- le preguntó cabizbajo.

-Porque aquí fue el lugar donde nuestras vidas cambiaron ¿no?- le respondió. Ese día un niño no sólo perdió a su padre. Un hombre perdió su rumbo justamente aquel día.

-¿A dónde va todo esto? ¿Quieres hacerme recordar, que por mí culpa, mi padre ha muerto?- le preguntó serio pero mantenía firme su voz.

Desde que derrotó a cell, con la ayuda de su padre, nunca más volvió a saber de él. Y por eso se sentía culpable, a pesar de todas las palabras que le dijo gokú aquel día, él seguía sintiéndose mal. Les arrebató un esposo a su madre, un padre a él mismo y, ahora, su hermano y un gran amigo a todos sus allegados. Pero lo peor, le arrebató un héroe a todo el mundo y talvez el universo. ¿Cómo no sentirse mal con todo ese peso encima?

Pero, aunque no debería sentirse así, además de la culpabilidad lo que le afectaba era que él no haya querido volver. Cuando era niño creía entenderlo ya que lo hacía por protegerlos. Pero con el tiempo fue madurando y ver a todas las familias unidas por la ciudad le entristecía. Y comprendió que un padre siempre estaba ahí para su hijo, pasando tiempo junto, jugando, disfrutando cada segundo de sus vidas. Incluso vegeta se quedó con bulma y trunks y parece que lleva una vida tranquila junto a ellos. Pero él no podía tener lo mismo. ¿Por qué su padre no volvía, sabiendo que él lo extrañaría mucho, que su madre y su hermanito lo quieren a su lado sin importar que el mundo corra peligro? ¿Por qué evitar los peligros si era lo que más le gusta? Un reto. Además si la tierra estaba en peligro ellos podrían protegerla ¿no es así? ¿Entonces por qué su padre no ha vuelto? Acaso aquel día fue el fin? ya no volverán a verlo? Se sentía confuso, cansado de tanto pensar. Cansado de pelear consigo mismo que no fue su culpa y que su padre se fue por protegerlos y con la esperanza de que él volverá. Así ha estado desde aquel día.

-¿Odias a tu padre?- le preguntó el saiyajin puro con una sonrisa ladina. Intentaba hacer que la conversación no sea tan sentimental o seria.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Él nos protegió- se encogió de hombros y habló como si no significara nada.

-¿por qué no te creo? Será que hablas sin firmeza porque ni siquiera tú mismo crees lo que dices- vegeta seguía mirándolo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere señor vegeta?- no entendía a donde quería llegar. ¿Quería hacerlo sentir más culpable de lo que se siente?

-No debería de importarte lo que tu padre haya hecho- habló serio y con voz rasposa.

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-No deberías sentirte culpable por lo que kakarotto hizo- vegeta sólo miraba hacia el cielo.

-No lo hag…-intentaba responder.

-A mí no me engañas. Puedes decirle eso a tu madre o a tus amigos pero yo sé cómo estás sin necesidad de decírmelo- interrumpía el saiyajin mayor volteando la mirada hacia los ojos de gohan. Era cierto, quien mejor que él; un hombre que se forzó a ser despiadado, malvado, insensible y aterrador y que por dentro se sentía vulnerable y solo; conoce los sentimientos que embarga la tristeza, la pena y el dolor.

-Si yo hubiera matado a cell cuando mi padre me lo dijo, él aun estaría aquí- dijo nuevamente cabizbajo.

-Talvez tengas razón. Te cegaste por el poder que corría en todo tu cuerpo- no le quitaba la mirada de encima –Es normal. Incluso, yo cuando me enfrenté a cell en su primera transformación pude destruirlo en cuestión de segundos pero cuando me hablo de su forma perfecta mi instinto saiyajin me exigía cumplir un reto como eso. Aun sabiendo que podría sentenciar el final del planeta- habló otra vez mirando hacia el cielo.

-Está diciendo que en general esto es su culpa?- preguntó el menor.

-No me siento culpable en lo más mínimo. Yo tomé mi decisión, así como tu padre lo hizo. Él decidió irse, así que lo que haga allá es su problema no tuyo y mucho menos mío- dijo finalizando la conversación.

-¿Por qué?- vegeta sabía a qué se refería con esa pregunta.

-No lo hago por ti. Bulma me seguirá molestando si te sigue viendo con esa estúpida actitud de niño triste. Así que madura y supéralo. Talvez nunca más lo vuelvas a ver, talvez sí. Pero por qué pasar la vida miserablemente sabiendo que no puedes hacer nada para cambiar las cosas-dijo esta vez muy serio.

-Él volverá por….-

-Es su decisión, ya te lo dije- interrumpió vegeta –Además si no lo hace, él se lo pierde ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

_Talvez vegeta tenga razón. Yo causé el sacrificio de mi padre pero enmendé mi error al derrotar a cell y convocar las esferas para salvar a todos. Él pudo haber vuelto pero no lo hizo, yo no tengo la culpa de eso, ya que fue por su propia voluntad. Tengo que superar y creer que, estés donde estés, tú nos estás cuidando._Pensaba gohan.

-Gracias veg…-dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el otro saiyajin, pero éste ya estaba arriba y volando hacia su hogar.

Vegeta vio que estaba pensando mucho y al verlo sonreír se dio cuenta que ya cumplió con su deber. Él sabía diferenciar bien entre una sonrisa sincera y una falsa. Y la amplitud de la del muchacho demostraba que, finalmente, se sentía en paz. Estaba volando hacia la corporación. Esperaba que el mocoso amigo de su hijo se haya ido, no es que le caiga mal ni nada, sólo que estaba agotado y no quería estar cuidándolos. Mientras volaba no pudo evitar sentirse más que bien, se sentía feliz. Bueno una vez bulma le dijo que cuando hace sus campañas solidarias no hay mejor favor devuelta que un agradecimiento. Tal vez eso es lo que siente. Hacer bien por otra persona que no sea él mismo, bueno que no sea por alguien cercano a él, le hacía sentir extraño. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en nada sólo relajarse. Pero no podía negar que le gustaba sentir aquello.

-Gracias vegeta- susurró. Gohan se quedó mirando al saiyajin partir y volar de regreso.

_Papá…no te juzgo por lo que hiciste, pero el señor vegeta tiene razón. Te pierdes los momentos de paz y felicidad al lado de tu familia y amigos. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí pero no puedo hacer nada para cumplirlo…cuídate mucho papá._

Se quedó en el memorable desierto, pero esta vez con un sentimiento diferente. Talvez sea paz. Bueno esperaba sentirse así de ahora en adelante. No tenía por qué odiar a su padre por no regresar. Él fue el mejor padre que alguien haya tenido. Era su héroe. Su padre nunca lo culpó por su muerte, entonces por qué él tendría que hacerlo consigo mismo. Sonrió, finalmente, alegre con el último pensamiento.

-Nos volveremos a ver papá. Sé que así será- dijo gohan mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Partió vuelo y se dirigió a su hogar. Su madre ya fue a buscar a goten en la corporación, lo sabía por sus ki, y lo que más quería ahora era disfrutar del tiempo con ellos.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

><p>Este capítulo lo hice cuando volví a ver el final de la saga de cell. Siempre creí que gohan debió sentir la ausencia de su padre y por alguna razón me imaginaba que la única persona que podía ayudarlo era vegeta. Ya que éste sabe lo que es el sufrimiento por la pérdida de algo. Estamos hablando de alguien que perdió su reinado, su raza, sus padres, incluso en algunas ocasiones su orgullo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.<p> 


End file.
